C'est Moi Vie
by Winter's Light Blossom
Summary: Eirlys is a spirited young woman who finds herself in the middle of a revolution against the King of France. When someone dear is taken from her, she acts and is declared a threat to the throne. Now, willing and aiming for war, she safe houses rebels, finds new friends, love, but also tragedy and heart break... Aramis/OC M for chapter 15
1. C'est La Vie, Eirlys

This is the first of many, I hope. I am sorry if some of the language is off. I do not usually speak English, but I am trying. Please tell me what you think! R&R

Pronunciation: Eirlys (AYR lis), Maeve (MAYV), Fallon (FAL lin)

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Eirlys-Maeve, Griffith-Pryce, or their parents. Though I truly wish I did... ;)**

* * *

{}-{~C'est La Vie~}-{}

I was brought into this world during the early winter of 1634 to Vaughan Fallon and Lynwen Rianon. They named me Eirlys-Maeve in honour of our families thriving season, 'Gwyn Codwm'. I was the first of the children. In 1640 my mother gave birth to my younger brother, Griffith-Pryce, who slowly in time became my greatest companion.

In 1643 my father uprooted us from our village in Wales and moved us far to the countryside of France. With the money he had he ordered a grand home be built in Chartres for us. He became vastly prosperous in his work and bought more land surrounding us for my mother to have the cultivating orchards she always dreamt about.

Hired help was brought in to live and work on the land from neighboring towns. They watched over my brother and me carefully from day to day while my parents were engrossed with work. My mother began selling the fruits of her labour and my father had his carriages.

When we were old enough, tutors were also inked to teach Griffith and myself. We learned mathematics in the early mornings, literature at midday, history was around supper, astronomy when night fell, and battle ethics was fit whenever the chance arose. Griffith was taught to use a sword as I was taught to use the silver sais that had been passed down through my mother's side of the family. They had been given to my great-great grandmother when she and her husband had traveled Japan to visit a friend.

By the spring of 1645 our country home was prospering and grand, housing nearly 63 rooms which welcomed commoners from Versailles, who had lost their homes. Our home quickly became a sanctuary for many and soon we expanded further to house 120 or more with three stories, a barn, orchards, a rose garden, and fields for our own crops and enjoyment.

One night in late autumn, a boy named Philippe was brought to us by a priest and an old woman, whom called themselves his guardian. We took all three of them in without reluctance, giving each a room within our home. I became attached to Philippe in the same manner I was with Griffith. He became a younger brother in my eye.

My father died in the summer of 1648 from malaria he had received at his trip to England. We held a funeral that lasted three days like it would have been if he had passed in Wales. Everyone that lived at the sanctuary came to honour his life. My mother was not long behind him. She passed away in 1650 during the night of Saint Dwynwen; patron saint of lovers.

I took over as luminary and tended to issues that arose within the home. Griffith aided me in anyway he could, but I could see his dream of becoming a musketeer was slowly drifting away. I sent him to Versailles with what little money I had and was given training by a man named Porthos. By all his fame, he seemed a decent musketeer, but also to have a legend for being a philanderer. I felt I could trust him to care for my brother the way I had and returned to the situations I had at the sanctuary.

Philippe became a great remedy for when I needed aid. He helped with cooking in the kitchen, the best to his abilities, and took up helping me in the orchards. He helped plant the vegetables when it came time and pick them when they were suitable. Wherever I went, it appeared that he followed closely behind.

In 1652 problems arose in France. Due to King Louis's lifestyle and the costs of war, the people were being forced to suffer hunger and poverty. Griffith had returned to the sanctuary to tell us of his becoming a musketeer and the problems it seemed the country was about to face. Philippe and I tried our best to govern the issues that had been laid at our feet at home. Many that had stayed at our sanctuary departed either from sickness or from wanderlust, leaving many rooms open for others that came in scads.

A short time later in 1653, I had gone to see Griffith and his mentor Porthos in Versailles. Porthos was a very high spirited man and it seemed as though some of his spirit had worn off on Griffith. My time spent was short and soon I returned to the house in a riot.

Philippe had taken from the sanctuary by the King's soldiers, leaving the old woman there. I became furious and resented the person I had once called 'My King'. A priest came to me in the dead of night months later and implored his desire for the use of my sanctuary to host the Jesuit Order. I agreed, but only under one condition that he had to withhold:

_"I must divulge that you warrant me investiture into the Order."_

I must say that he seemed all to smitten with the idea and promptly agreed. Jesuits soon arrived and took residence in the abandoned rooms.

In 1654 I tried to infiltrate the prison Philippe was being held captive within. The sortie proved fruitless for I was caught outside his cell and nearly captured before I could liberate him. Wrathful and malevolent, some time later I infiltrated the palace. I was determined on removing the King from his crown by any means necessary. I made sure to hide my face when I ran through the secret passages, wearing the silk royal blue hooded cape my mother had left behind.

Even if I had not been detected by his faithful Capitan, I could not have killed him. I could not...I now understood the motivation behind the kidnapping and masking of Philippe. I understood why they needed to keep him in imprisoned on an island far out to sea. I evaded from the King's guards and hastily left palace and city, cursing the King in vain.

I ran swiftly throughout the country of France and in some parts of Germany, afraid of leading the King's soldiers to either the Jesuit Order or Griffith. I soon was declared as an assassin and ordered to be rendered to the Kingdom when found. I concealed myself away from the world. I harkened for enlightenment as to the station in France and myself.

The answer to my beseeching came a year later when a whisper of plan to replace the King with a young man found in an iron mask...

_In the words Porthos had spoken to me:_

**"C'est la Vie, Eirlys"**


	2. Je Suis Il

"Myfi gweld Porthos caffael addysgu ti holliach, Griffith." = "I see Porthos has taught you well, Griffith."

"Ti gwneud ddim crymu at yr brenin's aflendid." = "You do not bow to the King's filth."

**Thank you everyone!! R&R**

* * *

{ }-{~Je Suis Il~}-{ }

The hooves of a horse sounded through the dense forest as the cloaked rider edge the beast onwards. It had been nearly ten years since they had been through those woods. A small beaten path emerged from the right and they nudged the horse in the direction. A large country house came into view, several people bustling about in the orchards.

"The Mistress has finally returned!" The rider's head snapped to the left to spot an older man, whose name she vaguely remembered as Aldrich. She gave a small nod of her head as she passed, riding towards the barn that still stood. She walked the length of the land she still owned and then made her way into the kitchen, awaiting her welcome.

Nothing has changed- She thought as she roamed the halls. The walls were the same tan color and the floors still wooded and old. She smiled as she passed the kitchen and decided to sit in the dinning room. It was empty when she waltzed in, a depressing feeling setting in on her heart.

"Eirlys-Maeve!" The woman jumped around, startled, only to stare at a grinning Griffith behind her. He had gotten much taller over the years and huskier then she ever remembered him being. His eyes looked tired and sleep deprived.

"Myfi gweld Porthos caffael addysgu ti holliach, Griffith." Griffith's grin turned into a grim smile as he looked on at his older sister. Her golden hair was longer then the last time he had seen her in Versailles and her eyes bluer than they had been ever before. She stood as though a weight was lying on her shoulders, too heavy and pressing down upon her.

"You have no need to speak in that tongue any longer, Eirlys. You are safe here. I promise you that..." Eirlys's smile slowly fell from her face as his words hit a nerve within her. She moved to the fireplace where logs burned and crossed her arms over her chest. Griffith followed and sat besides her in the wooden chair their father had built. The silence was deafening as the siblings knew not of what to say to the other. Eirlys looked up at the large banner that had stitched in it their families crest.

"I have forgotten as of late that I do not need to hide anymore." She looked over at him and smiled. She looked around the room again and gave a small laugh, "Everything is as it were when I had left."

"We had been planning to rebuild the barn, but never seemed to quite get there." Griffith laughed and suddenly stood up from the chair, pulling her into an embrace, "I have missed you."

Her body stiffened at first, memories of the last years still fresh in her mind. Slowly, her muscles relaxed enough for her to wrap her own arms around him. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks, her despair of never returning home or seeing her younger brother shedding away with each tear fallen.

They spent the day relishing in each others stories of events they had missed in the ten years Eirlys had been running from Louis. She illustrated by chronicle the parts of southern Germany, northern Spain, western Italy, and eastern Belgium she had witnessed. She admitted, though, that nothing felt more like home than that of Chartres, France at the sanctuary.

"The sanctuary will always be your home." Griffith smiled down at his hands that sat peacefully in his lap. His thumbs twitched slightly and he looked up to see Eirlys staring into the fire, "Eirlys, there is something I must speak to you about."

Eirlys turned away from the fire and looked on at Griffith as he became nervous. She gave a small nod of her head, telling him he may speak of whatever was troubling his mind.

"The King has put a bounty out on the head of the general of the Jesuit Order." Eirlys sat still, her breathing steady as ever. She licked her bottom lip and then her eyes faced the floor. The Jesuit Order...How long had it been since that night she had allowed the priest the use of her home? Now, the priest was in danger and so was the Order she had been so passionate to join.

"What does he plan to do?" Her voice was quiet, thinking of a plan herself. As powerful as the Order was, they were no match for the King and his army. Griffith took a deep breath and sighed, letting a small laugh fly through his thin lips.

"He wants to speak with you tonight about his proposal on the matter."

"Then I shall be there." Eirlys face lit up and her eyes burned with an emotion unknown to Griffith. His voice seemed lost for a moment and soon he took to nodding.

It was late in the night when they departed from the sanctuary. They were on their way to Versailles and the Bastille Cathedral where the priest was awaiting them. Their horses ran swiftly through the darkness, careful not to be seen by the King's guards that surely were still looking to have Eirlys's head.

The Bastille Cathedral stood valiantly in the dark, its towers toughing the cloudless sky. The siblings quickly moved from the courtyard and through the cathedral. A young priest waited for them and hurried them down a flight of stairs. They ambled down the twists and bends of the stairs leading them deep underneath the city. They kept quiet as they weaved around coffins and walls. They were halted at an old wooden door where the young priest slowly opened the door, revealing a tomb.

"Who are they?" A man with light beige hair inquired when the two siblings stepped into the room. Every head in the room turned to look at them, one in particular lighting up.

"C'est magnifique! Griffith-Pryce and Eirlyz-Maeve!" Porthos's voice reverberated throughout the tomb as he quickly moved from his seat. Eirlys's face lit up as she gave a laugh and moved to Porthos's open arms. He clamped his large arms around her, swinging her back and forth within his tight bear hug.

"Ah, Porthos! How good it is to see you again in these dreadful of times." Eirlys expressed when he finally let her go. They stood at arms length with Porthos's face holding a wide grin. Porthos gave a nod and moved on to Griffith. Eirlys looked over and spotted the General. His eyes held a spark of euphoria as he looked on at her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would surely come, Eirlys." Eirlys smiled at the familiar face and moved to him. They had a quick embrace and stood smiling at one another.

"Of course I would appear, Aramis." Her great smile turned into one of admiration for the man, "I would not force you to succumb to this threat alone. I am after all a member and your friend."

She moved towards the other end of the table and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Griffith took his place next to her and Porthos returned to where he had sat before. Aramis looked around at them all, words forming in his mind.

"I suppose an introduction is necessary." He looked from Griffith to Eirlys, "This is Athos, Porthos, and D'Artagnan."

Aramis nodded to each of the men. He then nodded towards each of the siblings, "This is Griffith-Pryce and Eirlys-Maeve Fallon. Children of Vaughn Fallon."

"I have met this man before at the palace." A man with long black hair spoke as he stared at Griffith. Eirlys closed her eyes and turned away, feeling a sarcastic laugh filling her chest at the irony of the situation.

"Hello Captain." Griffith gave a small bow, feeling inferior to his leader. Eirlys placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Ti gwneud ddim crymu at yr brenin's aflendid." She gently hissed in his ear, her teeth grit together. She gave a small narrowed glance at D'Artagnan before looking back at Aramis, "The situation Aramis."

"Of course! Now to the problem at hand." Aramis sat down next to Athos and looked around at them all. "The King has declared that I uncover the true identity of the General of the Jesuit Order and kill him."

"You should let 'im worry about that." Porthos voice rang softly in everyone's ears. Aramis gave a small nod and looked down at the table. Eirlys scratched her forehead in a nervous habit she had acquired years ago.

"But you see...I am he." Aramis looked up from the table, everyone but Eirlys staring at him, "I...am the general of the Order of Jesuits."


	3. J'espère Que Vous Avec Ma Vie, Aramis

Eiddo gefell = King's twin

I would like to say a special thank you to **xxcaribbean** for being the first reviewer!

* * *

{ }-{~J'espère Que Vous Avec Ma Vie, Aramis~}-{ }

"I...am the general of the Order of Jesuits." The words rang throughout the tomb, like a screech from a vulture. The silence grew thicker as only one looked at Aramis in shock, D'Artagnan. His face was scrutinizing and angry at his long-term friend. Athos had a smirk and appreciation written over his face as Porthos seemed indifferent about it all. Neither Griffith nor Eirlys were surprised for they both had joined the Order years before, but Eirlys stood surprised that Aramis would divulge that sort of information. Even if they were his closest friends.

"What do you purpose to do about it?" Athos asked, raising his head to look from Porthos to Aramis.

"My plan is simple. To perform a miracle." Everyone's attention was locked on Aramis, whose face held a glint of mischief to it. All ears were attentive, curious as to what the idea he was going to spring on them, "Replace the King."

"I cannot listen to this...!" D'Artagnan cursed, being the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"It cannot be done." Porthos comment drowned out D'Artagnans' as he looked as though Aramis had lost his mind to insanity.

"It can! I know the way." Aramis fought with a smile to his voice, enthusiasm dripping from each word and look. Eirlys shook her head to herself and looked across the table at Aramis in question. Thoughts were brewing in her mind like a storm; thoughts of a brother long taken away from her.

"Eiddo gefell." Her voice seemed a whisper to the room, but Aramis had heard it. He knew she would be the first to figure his plan out for she was nearly as clever as he was. A smirk found its way to his lips and he gave her a small nod, knowing what she had spoken for she had told him years ago of her run in with the King that night.

"Eiddo gefell...Precisely my plan." Their eyes stayed locked for a moment until Griffith elbowed her in her side.

"You are speaking madness...! Gefell? That is not possible...!" He abashed in her ear. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and nodded, confirming to him that is was most certainly true.

"I am with you." Athos declared, giving Aramis a nod. It took only a moment for Porthos to also declare he would play a part.

"I too." His voice was quiet as if still thinking over the plan. Aramis's attention turned back to D'Artagnan who sat shaking his head.

"No...!" He turned away, unable to look at the others.

"I need you. All for one, one for all." Aramis recited, hoping to coax D'Artagnan to join them. Eirlys could feel impatience growing in her belly over D'Artagnan's loyalty to the insatiable King.

"You cannot ask me to betray my king." His voice was growing more passionate as he went on, "I have sworn an oath."

"And what about France's people!?" Eirlys's outburst caught the men off guard. They looked to her, "Over the last 15 years I have housed, fed, protected, and buried the people he had taken an **oath** to watch over!"

"Eirlys..." Griffith placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. She brushed it away and slammed her hands down on the table.

"When a King is dishonourable," Her hands clenched, turning her knuckles white, "you are removed from your oath of honour to him!

"An oath is an oath because it cannot be removed." D'Artagnan defended standing up from his seat. He faced Eirlys, his eyes penetrating and narrow. A spark ignited as the clever words she spoke set off an unsuspecting hurt within him.

"Why do you follow him D'Artagnan!?" Athos suddenly stood up next Eirlys, staring down the captain. D'Artagnan stood still, listening carefully to Athos's rant, "Why!? What we fought for is greater than king or rank or reward. What do you fight for now!?"

"I fight for the belief that every man can be better!" He snapped suddenly, eyes blazing with emotion, "Even Louis."

They stared at each other for a long moment, silence and tension filling the air. Everyone felt slightly uncomfortable watching the two battle. Athos shook his head and looked at Aramis.

"What ever the plan, I am with you." He stood up to face D'Artagnan, angry seething from his pores, "The next time we meet one of us will die."

Athos stormed out of the tomb, Porthos following after him quickly with Griffith. D'Artagnan moved away from the table and Aramis stood up staring at me for a moment before looking to D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan." D'Artagnan stopped where he was and slowly turned to face Aramis, "Even if I were not a priest I could see that your heart carries a secret weight, a burden perhaps."

Eirlys stood up straight, fixing the loose sleeves of her shirt, staring at the cross that hung against the wall behind Aramis. What burden could his heart possibly bare that is greater then anyone else's? She thought, scoffing at it. Another question floated into her mind, striking at her heart. When had I become so bitter towards people that I knew nearly nothing about?

"I know that it is hurting you to bare it alone, D'Artagnan." The room fell silent. Aramis stood staring at D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan stood staring back at him. Eirlys turned at studied D'Artagnan, waiting to hear his reply.

"I cannot betray..." He began. Eirlys noticed in his eyes that he was fighting with himself over what to say next, "...my King. I will defend him with my very life."

"Then God go with you...For none of us will." Aramis looked on as D'Artagnan walked away, leaving in the room silent and heavy. Eirlys noticed the familiar sigh of disappointment and looked over at Aramis, who stared at the ground.

"...He will come round before the end, Aramis." She spoke softly, knowing that was what he wanted to hear, even if it would not become true. He gave a small smile of thank you and sat down at the table again, putting his head in his hands. Eirlys gracefully walked to his side and sat down beside him, knowing he didn't want to be alone in that moment. Her instincts took over her judgment and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder blade, offering comfort.

"Have faith in your friend." She rubbed his back a few times and then stilled her hand on his shoulder once more.

"And what of you?" His voice was small and coarse as though he was weary from something extraneous. He turned his head slightly to look at her. She knitted her eyebrows together for a moment, not sure by what he was implying.

"What do you mean Aramis?" She implored, removing her hand from him. She may have been wise beyond her years to most, but every time she was against Aramis cunning mind she felt foolish and simple. Aramis gave a small laugh. He turned around to face her and folded his hands in his lap. He stared into her eyes and a smile graced his lips.

"Can I trust in you that you will be there till the end?" Eirlys gave a small laugh and lightly smacked his arm, feeling very silly she had not seen the jest coming from him. Aramis let out a hearty laugh and sighed, patting the hand that lay peacefully in her lap.

"I have been with you for nearly ten years and you doubt my loyalty?" She looked down at their hands, studying them. Aramis shook his head, knowing deep down in his soul that this beautiful and bold young woman he revered as one of his closest friends would never betray him and he knew, he in return, could ever betray her.

"You know I do not doubt your loyalty...only your belief in me." Aramis's voice grew somber and he gave Eirlys's hand a pat again, sighing. Eirlys felt her heart ache for the man that had helped her throughout the years and that she had become close to. Aramis lifted his gaze to her and smiled softly, "Do not listen to the ramblings of an old man. Go, you must be tired and your brother is probably worried that I have stolen you."

Eirlys smiled and shook her head. She stood and began walking away, but stopped feeling she needed to do something. Even if it were unbecoming for a lady of their time. She looked back at Aramis, who still sat at the table looking down upon it. She moved swiftly and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, laying her head against them like she had done with Griffith when he was saddened.

"I trust you with my life, Aramis...more than I trust God, himself, with it." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving him to ponder on the future.


	4. J'ai Foi En Vous

Dedwydd Pasg Everyone!! Or Happy Easter in English!

J'ai foi en vous = I have faith in you

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~ J'ai Foi En Vous~}-{ }

Eirlys and Griffith had left the Bastille Cathedral that night. Griffith rode back to his small apartment in Versailles as his sister rode back to the sanctuary where she eagerly awaited the news of what was to happen next.

Day by day she sat around awaiting news from Aramis and day by day none appeared. For two weeks nothing came and then on a Sunday at midday a rider appeared carrying a letter addressed to a 'Winter Maeve', her cloaked identity.

Eirlys sat calmly reading a book in the rose gardens that had finally come to bloom. The air was warm and the sun was bright and cheerful as it shined down upon her face. She spotted Faith, some of the hired help, approach and laid down her book onto her lap. Faith walked to her with the rolled parchment in her hands, a light smile on her face.

"Mademoiselle, it iz addrezzed to you." Her thick accent poured through her words as she handed the letter to Eirlys before taking a step backwards.

"Thank you Faith." She spoke softly as she moved her book next to her and took the letter in her hands. She quickly undid the ribbon around it and unrolled it to see the thin wispy writing she recognized as Aramis's.

_We are going to obtain the 'jewel' tomorrow night._

_I need you to be ready for when we arrive in half a week's time._

_Take special care __mon amie__,_

_A._

"Faith!" Eirlys called to the girl who had stopped walking. Faith turned around and looked at Eirlys.

"Oui Mademoiselle?" She asked, stepping forward again, her hands clasped at her front over her apron.

"Could you please fashion four beds by next week for our guests?" Eirlys looked up from the letter, a smile drifting across her rosy lips at the girl who was not much older than herself, "And also, please tell Montague to have the carriage waiting at the coast for the General."

"Oui, Mademoiselle. Existe-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin?"

"No that is all Faith, thank you." Eirlys gave a laugh and smiled as Faith gave a small bow of her head and departed, leaving Eirlys to her thoughts. Eirlys lifted the letter and tapped it gently against her chin, pondering to herself.

"The orchards most likely." She thought aloud to herself and picked up her book. She began heading to the orchards where the twins, Violette and Valérien, were sure to be picking at the ripened fruit. The trees were in full bloom, thought, some still had flowers budding on them. The sweet smell of nectar floated on the breeze as it passed Eirlys from the opening of the orchard.

A little ways in underneath an orange tree stood two small children. A girl no older than nine with red curls pulled back and clipped behind her head to dangle at her shoulders. She wore a pale yellow dress and her shoes seemed missing from her feet. The boy sat with matching colored hair, back against the tree, in a pair of brown pants rolled up to his knees and an oversized white shirt.

"Bonjour Violette! Bonjour Valérien!" Eirlys walked up behind them, holding the bottom of her pale blue sundress up as not to step on it. The grass felt cool against her bare feet as she gracefully moved along it. The two twins looked behind them and Violette waved as they spotted her walking up.

"Eirlyz!" Violette cried out as she ran full force at Eirlys, jumping into her arms when she was close enough. Eirlys laughed and hugged the small girl and walked on to where her brother was moping.

"Some how I knew you two could not resist being the first to pluck the fruit from the trees." Eirlys laughed and set Violette down on the ground. She looked over at Valérien and cocked her head to one side, "Are you well today Valérien?"

Valérien sat against the tree, his knees scrunched to his chest. A scowl was portrayed on his face as he stared across the field, avoiding Eirlys's gaze.

"Oh, he iz juzt upzet that he cannot reach the applez." Violette placed her hands on her hips and gave a small huff, staring down at her brother.

"Is that so?" Eirlys bent down and picked Valérien up and placed him on her shoulders, "You can reach them now, can you not?"

Valérien's scowl turned happy as Eirlys walked towards the tree, allowing Valérien to pluck the fruit he wanted. Eirlys and the two children spent the day walking through the orchards, picking fruits from the trees. As night came upon them they walked back to the sanctuary where the children met with their mother.

"Ah! I 'ave been looking for youz all day!" Faith chimed as she smiled down at her children. Eirlys took Valérien from her shoulders and gently placed him on the ground, "Go inzide and wash up."

She gave each of them a tap on their bottoms and off they went to clean themselves up. Faith stared at Eirlys for a moment, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Eirlys laughed, knowing a comment was coming from her friend.

"Carrying Valérien like zat iz not very lady like Mademoiselle. It iz unbecoming of a bachelorette zuch az yourzelf." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring Eirlys down with a smirk.

"A bachelorette such as me?" Eirlys laughed, putting her hands on her hips. Her small look of anger let way to a smile, "I suppose it is, but that is what makes me."

"That iz alzo what makez Monsieur Aramis fond of you az well." Faith's face turned to consideration as she looked on at her Mistress, "Upon other thingz."

"Uh!" Eirlys could not contain the laugh and look of surprise that graced her, "Faith he is nearly twofold my age!"

"Ah, but love 'az no age. Love is patient, love is kind..." Faith's voice drifted off into a whisper as Eirlys could tell she was no longer speaking about Aramis, but her own husband.

"Love and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered," Eirlys recited the poetry from one of her many books, "It does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."

"Eh bien récité maîtresse!" Faith laughed, embarrassed at her own ranting from before, "Laurence recited that the day he propozed."

"I remember that day. You came back excited as a school girl reciting it word for word." Faith's cheeks flushed and her head turned towards the ground. Her smile fell as thoughts of her late husband crossed her mind, "Pardonnez-moi mon amie. I did not mean to bring back ill memories of him."

Faith waved away her apology and looked back up at her, tears in her eyes. She brushed several that fell away.

"There iz no need for apologiez. I..." Eirlys place a hand on Faith's upper arm.

"Mama! Nous avons fini!" Violette's voice broke through the sadness, making the two women laugh.

"Your wonderful children call for you." Eirlys looked beyond Faith to see her two children standing at the front door.

"They are very fond of you." Faith whispered, taking a moment to look back at them. Eirlys nodded her head and laughed, looking down at Faith.

"As I them. Now, go. They are waiting." Eirlys smiled at Faith and gave her a gentle hug, urging her to go to them. Faith walked towards her children that stood at the front door awaiting their mother still. Eirlys watched them walk into the sanctuary and then set off towards the garden once more.

She watched the sunset over the bushes of white roses, remembering the time she had spent with her father there. She crossed her arms over her chest and stretched out her legs, crossing them in the process.

"I can almost picture father there, sitting besides you." Eirlys's head snapped behind her to spot Griffith. He stood wearing his musketeer uniform and hat underneath his right arm. Eirlys pat the spot next to her and Griffith slowly walked over and sat down besides her.

"What brings you here so early?" Eirlys stared at the slowly changing sky.

"Can I not come and visit with my sister without being suspected of mischief?" Griffith laughed, placing the hat in his lap and taking a quick glance at his sister. She had yet to take her eyes off of the sunset to gaze upon him. She shook her head and turned to him.

"The King perhaps?" Eirlys suggested, knowing fully well that he was here for business and not pleasure. Griffith sighed and laced his hands together, staring back at the sunset.

"He suspects treachery is afoot."

"He is quick. Maybe too quick." Eirlys's voice was calm and unconcerned with his knowing that they were planning something. Griffith looked at his sister skeptically.

"Have you no disturbed emotion from this?" He asked questioningly of his sister's calm state. She slowly shook her head.

"I do some what, but I know everything will be alright." She looked over at Griffith and gently placed a hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Everything will be alright. I promise. Now, let us enjoy the sunset."

She looked back at the purple and pink sky, marveled by its beauty. She gave a sigh, letting out the worry she had concealed from Griffith. The King knew? Already? Her thoughts did, in fact, disturb her to the core. As much as she trusted Aramis, she was not completely confident with his plan to replace Louis.

"It will be alright...Everything will be fine...." Her voice was but a whisper. Her words were meant to comfort herself more than Griffith, but seemed as though inept to the nagging she felt at her heart, "J'ai foi en vous."


	5. Parfois, Les Choses Doivent S'effacer

Parfois, les choses doivent s'effacer...= Sometimes things must fade...

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~Parfois, les choses doivent s'effacer...~}-{ }

A half week's time seemed to fly by as Eirlys and the entire sanctuary awaited the arrival of Aramis, their beloved General. Crops had been collected and put in storage waiting to be cooked for meals, the rooms were made and inviting, the sanctuary was cleaned from the floor boards to the roof, and everyone was on their best behavior. Griffith had been back several times, warning Eirlys of the King's ever watchful eye and every time she replied with the same:

_"Let him continue to watch. C'est la guerre!"_

She had spent time with Violette and Valérien when she could manage it. She walked with them through the orchards and fields, listening to them prattle on about whatever came to mind. She had ridden into Dreux to buy clothing for Philippe, seeing as all the clothes that had been left behind would surely not fit him now.

Today was the day Aramis, Athos, Porthos, and Philippe were supposed to arrive. The rooms were being checked once again upon request and Montague had left with the carriage to get them a day ago. Eirlys was running around the sanctuary making sure everything was in place for their guests and the return of her 'brother'. She wanted everything perfect for him. She now stood in the dinning room, putting papers and books away in the desk.

Would he remember the sanctuary? Would he even remember her? She pushed those thoughts aside, thinking them silly. She froze as she heard the sound of hooves on the wind coming up the dirt path. She swiftly ran to the nearest window and spotted the familiar carriage pull up to the front of the sanctuary and stop. Athos was the first to step out of the carriage, followed by Aramis and then Porthos.

Eirlys's breath caught in her throat when she spotted him step down from the carriage. She could not see his face, but knew it was him from the iron mask he bore around his head. Her hands tingled with anticipation and her heart fluttered with joy. She knew that they were to go to the furnace first to remove the iron mask that had been placed on him six years ago. She would talk with him on the morrow then, she decided. She took one last glance at him and then moved to the boiling pot of water in the fireplace, busying herself with cooking supper.

It was fairly late when she heard footsteps ascending the stairs to the dinning room. She looked up from her reading and over from the armchair she sat in by the by the crackling fire. She bit her bottom lip, waiting to see what they had to tell her when they finally made it into the room. She saw Aramis walk in first. He gave Eirlys a glance and moved to the table. Athos and Porthos followed behind, giving her the same odd look Aramis had before them. Each had a sullen face and their walk was slow...grim.

Eirlys watched them a moment longer and then slowly rose from her chair. She set her book down on the small side table, watching their weary faces. Athos and Porthos joined Aramis at the long table in the middle of the room, not one speaking to each other or her. She quietly moved to the windows at her right and opened them, letting the cool breeze into the stuffy room. When she turned back none of the men had moved a muscle. Each only stared down at the table or their hands.

Eirlys gave a small smile and languidly got the stew from the pot in the fireplace, which had been brewing all the day waiting for them. She dished out three bowls and placed them in front of the men, who seemed eager to fill their stomachs. She sat besides Athos and across from Aramis, folding her hands on top of the tabletop.

She watched them eat in silence, enjoying the calm quiet they had produced in the house. She smiled to herself again and opened the book she had brought with her to the table, reading as they ate slowly, the clinging of spoons to bowls being the only noise in the room besides the crackle of the fire.

When they were finished she took their bowls and placed them in the wash basin across the room. She walked to Porthos and wrapped her arms around him like she had to Aramis in the tomb and laid her head gently on her arm. She looked from Athos to Aramis, noticing the circles under their eyes.

"You all seem so fatigued. Surely the great musketeers of legend did not have any trouble?" She jested quietly, giving Porthos a light squeeze. Porthos gave a small snort of a laugh and patted her arm gently. She stood up straight and looked around at them all, "Come great musketeers. I will show you to your rooms so you may take up rest tonight after your gallant strife."

They moved from the table and followed Eirlys from the room and down the hall. Each of their eyes betraying the weariness their bodies put off.

Eirlys lay in her bed quietly after she put the men to bed for the night. Her mind raced erratically about Philippe, who slept soundly several rooms away from her own after passing out from the stress of events he had been through. She wanted to go to him now, wake him, and see if he remembered her the way she remembered him. But she knew that she should let him rest as the others surely were.

Feeling the jitters in her bones, she decided a walk in the gardens was nice idea to calm her. She put on her mother's cape and moved noiselessly through the house, trying not to disturb anyone's sleep. She walked briskly through the front yard to the gardens in the back.

She walked tranquilly through the garden of sleeping roses. She admired each closely as she passed by, dragging her fingertips across their silken petals like she had since she was a little girl. She stopped at the white rosebushes and looked up at the sky, twirling one between her fingers that had no thorns upon it. She took a deep breath and sighed, trying to rid of her excess energy.

No moon shined down upon her to illuminate her world, only stars sparkled above. The stars stared down at her, magnificently glowing in the dark sky reflected in her deep blue eyes. A small breeze filtered through the air, whisking her hair across her back. She raised the rose to her nose and took a small sniff of the sweet fragrance it produced even as it slept.

A noise caught her ear and she turned to see a figure roaming a little ways away from her. As the figure came nearer she saw it was Athos roaming the gardens like she. He eyes looked...dead inside. His vision was glazed and his face held no emotion as he walked on. He stared down upon the roses, but looked through them.

Eirlys watched him a little longer and then moved from her spot. She walked to where Athos stood staring at the sky, his arms crossed over his chest. She twirled the rose in her hands continuously like a solemn habit she had developed after her parents had passed.

"They are most certainly beautiful, are they not?" Her voice was soft, as though trying not to startle him. He looked beside himself at her and then back to the starry sky, ignoring her words. His small sigh was the only noise in the dark.

Eirlys kept her eyes observant of his actions as he stood still. She could see he was deep in thought and wished not to disturb him further than she already had. Upon looking back at the sky he spoke quietly.

"I used to stargaze with Raoul when he was a small child after his mother had passed away..." His voice was broken, full of hurt and memory. Eirlys did not speak, feeling as though he just needed someone to lend an ear. She was more than willing to help him bare the weight of his memories and pains.

"He was always so curious about the sky...about the world. At one point he dreamt of becoming an astronomer." He gave a small, sarcastic laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, "When he got older he wanted to follow in my footsteps. He wanted to become a musketeer, but then...then he..."

Athos fell quiet again. Silent cries raking him. His eyebrows knitted together as tears clouded his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Eirlys knew similar emotions he was feeling and knew not what to say to comfort him.

She looked down at the open rose she still held in her hands. The petals seemed to glow in the dark, lifting her spirits somewhat as the fragrance she relished in her mind. She looked over at Athos and spotted his hand, clenched by his side. She smiled, knowing of something small she could do for him. She took his hand and gently placed the rose within his palm, closing his fingers around it.

He looked down at his hand, seeing the vibrant rose. Eirlys's smile was tender when he looked back at her.

"Someone very dear to me once said, 'Do not watch the petals fall from the rose with sadness," She lifted his hand that held the rose and then let her hands drop to her sides, "know that, like life, things sometimes must fade before they can bloom again'."

She looked up at him once more. Her eyes searched his for a sign that she had in some small way helped him. He looked back down at the rose and nodded his head slowly, understanding what she had spoken.

"The people we love always have a funny way of coming back to us." She walked away gently, feeling sleep beginning to claim her mind. She made her way to her room and closed the door. She moved to the window and spotted Athos still in the gardens, looking up to the sky and heavens.


	6. Il Est Prêt

**Author's Note: **I am going to be away from home for a little while as I travel to New York, Pennsylvania, Minnesota, and Michigan in search of colleges. I will not be able to update, but promise the second I get a chance I shall.

_Il est prêt = He is ready_

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~ Il est prêt ~}-{ }

Eirlys had woken up before the sun. Her mood seemed completely changed from the days before. She walked into the dinning room, a skip in her step. She hummed softly to herself as she moved around cooking breakfast. A smile seemed permanently spread across her lips. She bounced lightly as she stood at the end of the table cutting fruits, not noticing the person who stood at the door watching her with a laugh in their eyes.

"My, you are up early this morning, Eirlys." Eirlys's head snapped to look behind her at Aramis who leaned against the frame of the door. She smiled at him warmly and gave a small shrug.

"I have far too much energy this morning it seems." She laughed and went back to cutting the apple she held in her hand. Aramis moved into the room and stood beside her, watching her cut the apple into slices.

"Might there be anything I could help with?" He inquired, placing his hands on the back of a chair. Eirlys stopped with the apples and looked around the room, a look of concentration on her face.

"If you would like, you could cut the peaches." Aramis gave a nod and took several peaches, beginning to slice them. It was not much longer before Athos and Porthos walked in.

"Eirlys! A sight you are for these old eyes!" Porthos laughed, fully refreshed from his night's sleep. Eirlys laughed and grabbed four bowls, placing the slices of different fruits in them.

"Come and eat. You must be starving and these fruits are divine for I grew and tended them myself." She placed the bowls on the table and sat down in front of one herself, beginning to eat. Breakfast was not quiet like supper had been the night before. Porthos and Aramis jested about each other. Athos sat quietly beside her, watching the two. Eirlys nudged him lightly and winked when he looked over at her in question.

"I am an old fart." Porthos sudden comment made Eirlys snicker as she stared at Athos. She could not bring herself to look over at Porthos, who more than likely sat glaring at her.

"I believe the lady agrees with you, my friend." Aramis's laughed as he finished his food. Eirlys took their bowls and put them in the wash basin before moving to the fireplace. She placed another log on gently, tending the small fire.

"Will I get to see him today?" She asked, poking the ashened wood. When she received no answer she turned around. None of them would make contact with her, "What is wrong?"

"I am not sure that is the best idea for the moment." Aramis spoke up, looking at the others. They gave a nod and left the room, surely going off to do something Aramis had told them needed attending too.

"He is still shaken from last night." Eirlys nodded her head slowly, somewhat understanding that seeing her too early could make things worse. He only arrived the night before after being locked up in a prison and had the mask placed on him with no explanation. She raised her eyes from the floor to Aramis, nodding her head again.

"Alright, but please be sure to tell me when I may Aramis." She gave him knowing smile and sat in the armchair, picking up the book from the side table. Aramis walked next to her and snatched the book away, shutting it tightly. She looked up at him from the chair, confused by his actions.

"How about a walk? It is too nice of a day to be inside." Eirlys sighed, shaking her head and stood up.

Aramis had been right about it being to nice outside to stay indoors. The sun was high in the sky, the air warm and breezy. They walked through the gardens as they shared stories from their peculiar pasts. Each carrying a warm and genuine smile. They walked the length of the orchards, laughing at each others experiences through life. They walked the woods, enjoying the songs of the birds.

They approached the small bridge where they spotted Porthos moping as he sat on the edge of the stone wall.

"Now, why are you so glum?" Aramis asked as they approached. Porthos looked up at them, lips frowning. Eirlys tried to contain her laughter and slowly moved to sit next to Porthos.

"I expected action," He looked away, "There was no killing, no fighting. I waz uzelezz."

Eirlys smiled down at the ground, knowing that Porthos did not like standing on the sidelines. Aramis sighed and suddenly sat down next to him on his other side, placing his jacket, hat, and sword he carried in his lap.

"Porthos I grow tired of this attitude. You're surrounded by beauty." Aramis nodded to the trees and land around them all, "By intrigue! Danger! What more could a man want?"

"I can think of some things." Eirlys whispered, turning her head away from the two and smiling. She caught a glimpse of Aramis waving his hand at her, telling Porthos to ignore what she had said.

"Look around you Porthos!" He snapped looking around, "The robins are singing. The pigeons are cooing. Can't you listen to their song!?"

Porthos looked straight, seeming as though he was trying to listen. He slowly looked back at Aramis, a somewhat 'are you insane?' look to his features. They stared at one another and suddenly Aramis growled and walked away, leaving Eirlys.

"Hm, it seems he has forgotten that he was the one who dragged me out of the house today." Eirlys looked over at Porthos. She gave him a light pat on the arm and got up, following after Aramis, "Forgetting something Aramis?"

Eirlys called out to him, walking several feet behind him. He stopped his storming walk and turned around. He closed his eyes and sighed, realizing he had forgotten about her.

"I am sorry. It is just Porthos-"

"I know Aramis. It is alright." Eirlys laughed walking passed him. She turned around and began walking backwards, "I am hungry. Shall we eat?"

"Whatever the lady wishes." Aramis smiled, following after her. He caught up with her easily and offered his arm, which she took graciously. They walked into the kitchen seeing only the hired help. Eirlys dropped her arm from Aramis's and they sat down at the table, discussing things further. Porthos walked in later and joined them, eating fresh bread that a maid had brought him.

Eirlys mouthed to Aramis that she was still hungry and he gave a small laugh, moving from the table. He walked to a cupboard and pulled down a basket of carrots, moving back to the end of the table to begin cutting them. Eirlys sat across from Porthos, reading the book Aramis had given back to her.

"There's plenty of food in the country since Louis sent it all to the army." Aramis spoke out, taking a bunch of carrots from the basket and placing them on the cutting board.

"I am wasting away..." Porthos announced, staring at the bosoms of the maid who came back to clean up the crumbs on the table, "You know women don't interezt me anymore."

"Yes, we can see that..." Eirlys spoke calmly as she turned a page in her book. She looked over the top of it at Porthos and then to Aramis, who gave her a wink. Porthos stood up from the table suddenly.

"Now say goodbye to Porthos. For he iz gone." He walked behind Aramis, staring down at him as though waiting for him to stop his plan. Eirlys watched him carefully as he exited the room, pouting.

"You do not think he will..." She asked, not sure how to put 'kill himself' nicely. Aramis shook his head, confident that Porthos would not try anything. Athos walked in briskly. He took a cup from a rack and poured himself water.

"Who is he?" He asked, not looking at Aramis or Eirlys. Aramis stared down at the carrots. Eirlys looked back down at her book, not wanting to cross Athos or Aramis.

"You seek facts when you should be seeking the truth." He answered solemnly.

"Aramis do you not th-" Eirlys began, but was cut off.

"You're not my priest Aramis." Athos spoke up sternly. He walked to the stool that sat in front of the fire and sat, sipping his water, "You would not be even if I had one."

The room fell silent for a moment as Aramis's face twisted in thought.

"That's bitter." He began, scrapping the skin off the carrots, "The loss of Raoul and of D'Artagnan, who you held as a brother...and now you hate."

"What gives you the right to judge me?" Athos snapped, turning from the fire to stare at Aramis's back, "To play God with the lives of others? Is it because you're so much holier than everyone else?"

"Well yes there is that." Aramis smiled and stopped cutting, "But also because I'm more intelligent then everybody else."

Eirlys laughed, nibbling on the tip of her finger she had at her mouth as she watched the two. Aramis smiled at her as he turned around and began cutting the carrots again. She gave him a small nudge, causing him to look at her again.

"You are so wicked." She closed her book and laced her fingers over it as he gave her a wink. A groaning sounded from the yard, causing them all to turn and look at the opened window. They hurried down to the yard to see Porthos standing next to a wall, groaning and hugging his middle.

"Porthos!" Eirlys called as she made it to him first, Aramis and Athos close behind her carrying their swords. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder, trying to see if he was concealing a wound. He turned around and groaned again.

"Kidney stones." He admitted, looking from Athos to Aramis, "It hurtz when I pizz. It hurt I shit!"

Aramis looked at Porthos tired of his complaining. Athos looked to Eirlys, an unbelievable look upon his face. She lifted a hand and covered her mouth, trying to keep her laugh held within. Why she found Porthos's agony funny, she did not know. All she knew is that her laughter would never cease so long as he aged further.

"I am juzt a fat old fart with nothing to live for." Porthos heaved out, grabbing at his middle again. He stood up straight for a moment, "I am going to 'ang myzelf...Az zoon az I am zober."

Eirlys hid her face within her hands and followed as Aramis and Athos pulled Porthos towards the house. She caught a glimpse of Aldrich in a window on the second floor, waving his hands to get her attention.

"Aramis." Eirlys called, grabbing the sleeve of the jacket he wore. He stopped and looked back at her for a moment until he saw her pointing. He turned around to see Aldrich.

"Il est prêt!" Aldrich called down, leaning on the frame of the window. Eirlys's heart jumped in her chest and she quickly looked back at Aramis. He gave a small sigh and waved her along as they walked into the house, telling her she may come with them to see him. Thoughts raced through her mind as they climbed the stairs and stood awaiting Philippe in the dinning room.


	7. Vous êtes sans coeur!

Vous êtes sans coeur = You are heartless

I found time to put a new chapter on. Lucky you! I am just jesting.

**Please R&R**

* * *

{ }-{~Vous êtes sans coeur~}-{ }

The small door in the corner opened and out stepped the mere image of the King except he was dressed in common clothes. The musketeers and Eirlys sat at the table, their voices hushed. Eirlys's breath caught in her throat and she clung to Aramis's arm for support as she looked on. Her eyes were wide and her hands tingled. Aramis gentle pat her hand, trying to offer her the support she wanted.

Philippe stood with his hands behind his back, looking at each of them. He looked unsure of his surroundings and of the people that sat before him, staring and examining him from head to foot. His eyes darted from one to the next, his brow sweating.

Aramis smiled at him from his spot next to Eirlys and motioned for him to join them at the table. Porthos looked from Aramis to Eirlys and then back to Philippe, confused by the resemblance. Philippe sat down at the other head of the table, across from Aramis and next to Athos and Porthos.

"The greatest mystery of life is who we truly are." Aramis began, his eyes never moving from Philippe. Philippe nodded his head, understanding what Aramis was saying to him perfectly.

"Yes." He spoke softly. Aramis leaned forward and laced his fingers together. Eirlys's hand still gripped his arm as she slowly took breath after breath, waiting for her chance to speak with Philippe. Aramis looked over at Eirlys once and touched her hand gently, knowing her composure was failing fast. He spoke softly, his eyes fixed on her, watching the emotions change in her eyes.

"Now I am going to tell you that secret that has been kept from you for the whole of your life, Philippe." He turned back to the young man at the other end of the table, "It began the night King Louis was born..."

Eirlys listened closely to Aramis's story. Her eyes transfixed on Philippe as his eyes seemed glazed by the secret finally revealed to him. For so long he had wanted to know why. For so long he had suffered inside that prison...inside the mask.

Eirlys felt tears come to her eyes when Aramis told how he had taken Philippe to the prison during the dead of night. She remembered that night well for it was all she dreamed about. He told how he had placed the mask upon him...how he had brought peace with Philippe's life...and his own soul.

Aramis stood, staring out the window besides Eirlys handling the cross around his neck.

"One day...I will ask for your forgiveness." He spoke softly, drifting in his own sorrows. He turned around and walked back over to his seat, "But not before I have restored you to what is yours."

"Restore...?" Philippe asked confused. He looked to Eirlys that sat with her eyes cast downwards.

"You shall soon be King when we replace Louis with you." She spoke calmly and looked up, her reddened eyes seeming to look through him.

"That is your plan?" Eirlys's head snapped to Athos, "Exchanging one for the other?"

"Yes." She gave a small nod of her head, unsure of his reaction. He gave a scoff and rubbed his chin.

"It's ludicrous!" He snapped, slamming his hand down on the tabletop.

"I can assure you, it's brilliant!" Aramis stated, displeasure of Athos's words slipping through each syllable.

"What did you fantasize we were thinking?" Eirlys questioned, shaking her head at him. Athos took a second to think before he spoke again.

"Revolution! Open war!" He shouted, looking from Porthos to Aramis and then back to her. It was her turn to scoff. She stood from the table and walked to the window, arms crossed over her chest.

"More blood shed..." She whispered to herself. More blood because of this man they called King. No, she would not hear of it.

"But thiz iz a change." Porthos tried to calm the tension that was quickly rising to an unstable point.

"Physical resemblance is but a beginning!" Athos's voice was raised, fiery as he spoke further, "Louis has a certain arrogance, a manner."

"Which can be adopted." Aramis began but was cut off by Athos, who seemed lost in his words of frustration.

"He has people close to him!" Eirlys looked behind her at Athos and noticed Philippe's discomfort. Her face softened and she took a deep breath, walking over to him. She bent down and laid her arms on the table, staring up at him.

"Please ignore them Philippe." She began softly, as Athos and Aramis continued, "They are very passionate about what they do."

"I...I can't..." Philippe tried to tell her something, but fell quiet when Athos slammed his hands on the table again. Eirlys laid a hand gently on Philippe's.

"We are your friends Philippe. If you are to fail it will be because of us, not you." She tightened her grip on his hand slightly, smiling. His eyes bore into hers as though he were searching for an answer hidden in her eyes.

"Have you considered that I have not considered every thing?" Aramis's voice brought the two back to the situation.

"Have you considered that it is not only our lives that you risk?" Athos asked, his voice calming slightly, "It is Philippe's as well?"

"Yes! And like us he has a choice." Aramis pointed across the table at Philippe. Athos nodded his head to Aramis's answer and looked back at Philippe, "What about it Philippe? You have the chance to be a King...if you have the heart to take that chance. Do you have that heart Philippe? Do you?"

Eirlys looked at Aramis, her eyes narrowed. She felt his words unfair to the boy and she gave Philippe's hand another squeeze. Philippe tried to speak up, but only incoherent words drabbled from his lips. He looked around at them all, confused and in distress of what to do.

"Do you?" Aramis's voice came again. Philippe suddenly stood from the table and walked to the corner where the door was. Eirlys's head snapped around to glare at Aramis for the first time she had known him. Anger brewed in her heart for Aramis trying to force the boy into agreeing to their plan. Athos looked the same at Aramis.

He stood up slowly from the table and went to Philippe. He stood behind him, his hands trembling in front of him. Slowly he raised one and placed it gently on Philippe's shoulder, turning him around to face him. Philippe stood still, his breath abnormally fast as he looked up at Athos.

"Vous êtes sans cœur...!" Eirlys cursed at Aramis before she stood and walked to Philippe. She took his arm and pulled him away from Athos, walking out of the room with him. They walked through the hall, neither speaking. Eirlys's eyes glared down at the floor.

"I am sorry if I upset you..." Philippe's voice caught her off guard and she looked up at him. All the anger she felt melted away for the moment. She shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together. She stopped their walking and looked up at him.

"No, Philippe. It was not you." She confessed with her eyes sorrowful for ever making him think it was him, "It was Aramis. His driving words towards you is what has me all upset. He had no right to speak that way to you."

Philippe nodded his head once and looked to the ground. She could tell he was thinking back on what Aramis had spoken and took his face in her hands.

"Do not do anything you wish not to. I will always be on your side no matter what you choose. Anyway, those old men in there can live with the defeat they set themselves up for." She gave a small smile and urged them on, walking him to his room. She stood at the door, not sure whether to walk in or not after him. She bit her lip, trying to think of something else to say, but nothing came.

"Do I..." Her head snapped up to face him. He stood staring at her, a question in his eyes, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"...you did," Eirlys gave a small sarcastic laugh, feeling a nagging in her chest. She nodded her head twice, "but that was long ago and we both have changed...and grown far apart it should seem."

She took her eyes off him, feeling tears race to them. Philippe struggled with something to say to her, not knowing what she was speaking of. She gave him a fleeting look and walked from the room, telling him she would have his supper brought to the room tonight.

Eirlys did not have the heart to tell him of their past. Why? He had so much to deal with...and it might sway his decision. She could not, no she refused, to be the reason why he chose one way or another. She would tell him some day, but not today.

She stared out the window of her own room, watching Violette and Valérien running together through the courtyard. She smiled, remembering when she, Griffith, and Philippe had done the same when they were younger. They had been inseparable then...now it seemed as though their relationship was incurable...no matter how much she prayed it were...


	8. Estce qu'il va dire?

Est-ce qu'il va dire? = Is he going to tell?

Seen several more colleges today and yesterday.

Even got a chance to write this 2310 word chapter for you all!

**R&R Please & Thank You**

* * *

{ }-{~Est-ce qu'il va dire?~}-{ }

Night came too quickly for Eirlys's liking. She walked the quiet halls of the sanctuary, on her way to the dinning room. The fire still burned from supper and the glow illuminated the wall across from the open door. She walked in, noticing Aramis at the table holding a glass.

"Good evening." Aramis's voice was calm as he watched her walk passed the table. Being respectful, she gave him a bow of her head and moved towards the fire.

"Still upset with me I see." I spoke softly, pouring more wine into his glass. Eirlys shook her head and twisted to look at him.

"Why should I not be? You basically attacked him earlier today." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, her anger returning. Aramis took a sip form his glass and stared at her from over the rim.

"I think 'attacked' is a bit unreasonable, do you not?" He asked, setting the glass on the table. They stared at each other, neither willing to give into the other, "And I think calling me heartless was a tad unnecessary."

"That is your opinion, not mine." Eirlys bit out. Aramis gave a small laugh, continuing to watch her. She turned away and sat on the floor in front of the fire. He gave another small laugh, staring at her back. He knew fully well she was as stubborn as a mule, but he liked the fact that she could put up a fight against him in wits. It made his life...interesting. He drank the rest of the wine from his glass and went to pour more, only to find the jug was empty.

"More wine!"Aramis's voice rang out to whoever was still working in the house. He dropped the jug and walked over to the fire, pulling a bag from the wooden chair that sat in the corner. A door opened and Athos walked in.

"How is he?" Aramis asked as he carried the bag to the desk that sat against the wall. He dropped it on top of it and sat down.

"He is exhausted. He's had a long day." Athos replied moving to sit next to Aramis, but at the table.

"As have we all." Eirlys commented, standing up from the floor and dusting off the dress she wore. She moved to the desk and leaned against the wall, her hand behind her back, giving it a place to rest comfortably.

"Aramis-"

"More wine!" Aramis shouted, cutting off Athos who had spoken.

"You must reconsider this plan. Philippe is like a child. He cannot possibly be ready." Athos fought for Philippe.

"I agree Aramis. Philippe is not near ready to become King or even to be out in the world really." Aramis looked up at Eirlys. He seemed surprised with what she had said. Had she not been the one that told him she trusted him more than God Almighty?

"You can do it, Athos." He spoke, his eyes not leaving Eirlys. He turned around to look at Athos and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can do it."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can!" Aramis patted his shoulder and turned back to the bag on the desk to which he was filling with papers.

"In one year, maybe two."

"Three weeks." Aramis's voice caught Athos and Eirlys by surprise. She tried to say something, but her words seemed lost. Three weeks? How could Philippe be ready to play a King in so little time? She looked from Aramis to Athos, her mouth agape. Athos gave her the same look.

"...three weeks?" He asked slowly, not believing his ears. Aramis shuffled some more papers and then turned around in his seat.

"The King is having a masquerade ball. The people will have their faces completely covered. It is the perfect opportunity." He shook his hand, trying to make them see this way their only chance for the plan to go through. "Philippe may be discovered at any time and what then? MORE WINE! Where is everybody?"

Eirlys had to do a double take to completely catch what it was Aramis had said. She pushed herself from the wall and sat beside Athos.

"Maybe you have had too much already Aramis." She gave him, not trying to jest at the moment. He turned to her, an eyebrow arched. The room fell silent as Aramis went back to his papers. Athos and Eirlys quietly discussed what they were going to do, not caring if Aramis heard them.

"Three weeks is not enough time." Eirlys spoke finally, rubbing her face in her hands. Athos shook his head, agreeing with her.

"There is far too much for him to learn." He played with the goatee his chin wore, staring blankly down at the table, "Three weeks for him to learn all that he must know."

"For sixteen years he was educated as a gentleman." Aramis piped up from the desk. Eirlys looked over at him.

"Yes, but for six more he was imprisoned and bound to that mask, not knowing why, because of the one's who were supposed to love him, did not." Athos snapped and stood up from the table, pacing back and forth.

"...You're fond of him." Aramis stated, "That is good."

"Do not play God Aramis." Eirlys spoke softly, no energy to fight with him anymore that day. She stood from the table and walked to the window beside the desk, peering out.

"Nothing can replace Raoul." Athos stated firmly, walking back towards them. Something ivory moved down below, catching Eirlys's eye. A man with long reddish blonde hair walked towards the barn naked.

"What in the bloody hell is Porthos doing?" She asked as she slowly removed her eyes from him. Athos looked at her in question and then walked to the window, seeing the same sight she had. They looked at Aramis for a moment, looking for an answer.

"Walking into the barn naked, or so it would seem." He responded after taking a glimpse of the scene. He scribbled something on a paper with the quill he had in his fingers. Eirlys turned back and watched.

"Yes, but _what_ is he doing?" Athos asked, moving closer to the window. Aramis looked up and shook his head, thinking for a moment.

"Bout to hang himself I should think. He's been threatening to do it for months." Eirlys walked away from the window and opened the armoire across the room and pulled out one of Griffiths old long cloaks. She slowly made her way to the door of the room; waiting for what she sensed was coming.

"Hang himself?" Athos seemed shocked with the news. Aramis sighed, knowing he was not going to stop being questioned on the matter.

"If Porthos is determined to end his life then he is bound to find a way." It took only a moment before Athos ran out the door following Eirlys who was already down the hall, carrying the cloak in her arms. She ran down the stairs and threw open the front door. Athos followed closely behind and stopped next to her in the courtyard, staring at the barn.

Something suddenly cracked in the barn and it shuttered and swayed slightly. Eirlys's heart stopped, knowing exactly what Aramis had done. Aramis appeared beside them finally.

"What was that?" Athos could not seem to look away from the barn, asking his question to anyone who would answer.

"Aramis sawed the beam!" Eirlys yelled as she ran toward the barn, knowing that it was very old and already falling apart. Aramis looked on at the barn admiring his clever work. Eirlys jogged towards the barn, hearing cracks and squeaks resonate from the old wood.

Suddenly, like Eirlys had envisioned, the barn started to collapse. First the roof caved in and then the walls gave out, everything becoming a heap on the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Aramis and Athos.

"Oh, you clever fool, Aramis!" She yelled, frustrated with the man again. She turned back to the barn and began puling pieces of straw and wood from it in search of Porthos.

"Well I'm a genius! Not an engineer!" Aramis called back to her as he and Athos ran to help. Each of them worked hastily at the broken barn, pulling, tearing, and throwing the pieces they got in their grasp. Others ran to the sight, staying back to give them room as they looked on.

"AH! ARAMIS!" Porthos cried out, infuriated. He backed out, butt first of course and still naked, "You did thiz! You!"

He got up from the ground with a beam in his hand, ready to bash Aramis's skull in. Eirlys stepped back and looked anywhere but ahead, not wanting to get a glimpse of Porthos's 'sword'.

"You knew I waz 'anging myzelf and you zawed the beam!" He screeched, moving towards Aramis with the beam in his hands. Aramis looked on, unintimidated by his actions, "I mean it! I mean it!"

"Of course I knew! You've been moping around for months!" He lashed back at Porthos. Porthos vigor declined rapidly as the beam he held slowly was lowered to his side, "Maybe now that you've got the idea of killing yourself out of your head, you can stop boring everybody and be useful for a change!"

Porthos looked as though he was going to swing the beam at Aramis, but then he looked down, thinking about what he had said.

"Bien joué." Eirlys spoke softly, clapping her hands together lightly at her waist. She stared at Aramis in high interest to his sudden domination of the situation at hand. She had never seen Porthos back down from Aramis so easily before and it fascinated her. With just a few words Aramis put out Porthos's fire and turned his thoughts of killing himself at rest.

"And put some clothes on." Aramis spoke softer, calmer this time. He took his long jacket and threw it on Porthos to cover him quickly, making the cloak Eirlys had brought useless.

"Okay." Porthos walked away, his backside the only visible part of his nude body. Athos threw the beam he had taken from Porthos in the rest of the heap the barn was in. Aramis sighed deeply and looked to Athos, who stared back. He shook his head and looked around spotting Eirlys, seeming as though he had forgotten she was there at all. She gave him an approved smile and raised her hands, clapping them again while mouthing 'bravo'. He grinned for a moment and then looked back at the mess of the barn he had caused.

A small smirk graced Eirlys's rosy lips as he turned away, speaking with Porthos and Athos again. She no longer felt anger towards Aramis, but adoration in place of it. Her eyes stayed glued to him, studying him unlike any way she had before. For a moment an emotion she was not accustomed too filled her belly, surprising her.

She quickly looked away from Aramis, confused by the feeling. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she fought to steady her breathing. She looked up from the ground to see Athos staring at her, aware of the color littered on her ivory cheeks. His stare did not falter as he examined her discomposure.

She knew she should not have, but she did. She took a quick glance at Aramis again and then knew as soon as she laid eyes on him, her secret was now obvious. The secret to her reasons about why she had stayed with Aramis through everything were now clear. She looked back at Athos, his mouth open slightly and his eyes looking upon her in surprise.

_"Athos..."_ She opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent. She knew not what she could say to explain it all. She did not know enough about what was going on inside herself to explain it.

Athos took a quick look at Aramis, who still stood with his hands on his hips, looking over the barn. Athos shook his head, telling Eirlys they would speak later on it. She nodded and began walking back to the house. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked through the vacant halls to her room.

She could not find sleep tonight. She paced in her room, thoughts about what would happen swirled in her head like a virus, wearing her down to nothing. What would Athos say to her? Would he tell her it was just an infatuation she had for him? And more importantly, the question that frightened her most of all:

"Is he going to tell, Aramis?"


	9. Je ne vous protège

Je ne vous protège = I failed protecting you

I am currently traveling to Minnesota now so I had time to write this chapter and number ten!

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~Je ne vous protège~}-{ }

As night had come upon her too quickly before, morning seemed to be the same for Eirlys. She had not been able to sleep; too frightened that Athos would come to her during the night. She had paced so much that she left streaks in the wood of the floors where her feet had walked.

She had moved from her room to watch the sun rise in the orchards. She only now was working her way back to the sanctuary at midday, taking her time for there was no where else to be. She stopped at the bridge and peered out over the river that flowed underneath it. The birds chirped cheerfully and the trees blew gently in the breeze.

Her thoughts raced about everything that had happened last night. Ever since her secret had become obvious to Athos there seemed an ill prick in the pit of her stomach. On the outside she was calm and thoughtful, but within she was hysterical. She cursed at herself for taking that one look at him. She was also horrified...horrified about confronting Athos. The way he had looked at her last night put ice in her blood.

What did he think about her feelings? Did he approve of it? Did he not?

Eirlys cursed at herself again, throwing the rock she held in her hands to the river. What did it matter if he approved or not? He was not her father and she did not think of him as such. Lie...that was untrue. She did look upon Athos as a fatherly figure. He reminded her so much of her birth father Vaughn; kind, protective, and passionate. Maybe the other night when she spoke to Athos of the people they love coming back to them she was not talking about Raoul at all. Maybe she spoke of her father; the man she had respected most in the world and even in death. She saw in Athos the same traits of her father.

"What have you done, Eirlys-Maeve?" She asked herself aloud, hoping for an answer as she looked to the sky, "How can I rectify what I have done?"

"Who do you speak to?" Eirlys looked to the end of the bridge. Philippe stood in the clothes she had bought for him with his hands behind his back. She gave a half smile and looked down at the water.

"My father." She answered quietly. Philippe walked closer and sat down on the edge, his legs dangling over the water. Eirlys felt more comfortable with him and sat down on the edge next to him, the end of her sundress cascading over the stony wall.

"Do you believe he can hear you?" He asked as he stared at the sky. Eirlys knitted her bows together. She had never asked herself that question and to hear him ask it made her wonder, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-"

"Philippe!" Eirlys laughed and looked over at him, "I am not mad! I am merely thinking about my answer."

Philippe gave a small laugh seeing that he need not apologize for everything. Eirlys bit her bottom lip and nodded her head to herself.

"I do believe he can hear me. Now all I need to work on is my listening to him when he talks back." The two sat quietly for a long moment. A smile perched on Eirlys's face, enjoying his company.

"I remember being here before." Philippe looked across to the fields on the rivers bank. He twirled a blade of grass in between his fingers, "When I was younger. Before I was taken to the prison and put into the mask."

"Yes, you, the old woman, and the priest came in late autumn." Eirlys smiled and took his arm closet to her and laid her head on his shoulder, "you, Griffith, and I basically grew up together here."

"I remember climbing an apple tree and falling on him. You just stood watching and laughed." Philippe gave a small laugh to himself and looked down at the grass in his hand, "I remember you leaving to go and see Griffith in Versailles...that was the night I was taken."

Eirlys's hold on his arm tightened and she looked up at him. Tears welded in her eyes as she spoke next.

"Philippe, if I had known they were coming to take you away I would never have left. I would have stayed and fought them over you." She wiped a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, feeling her guilt from that night surfacing, "I am so sorry. I should have been here. I could have stopped them...I could have-"

"No, you could not have done anything, but brought your own death. I do not know how I would have survived in the prison if you had died that night." He admitted softly to her.

"I still feel deep down in my soul I could have stopped them. I could have taken you away so you would not have had to suffer pain and loneliness like that." Eirlys felt her throat run soar and her chest clench at the feelings pouring from her, "I will always blame myself...Je ne vous protège..."

They sat in the quiet again, feeling equal weights lift from their chests. Eirlys wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the open arms she had ready for when he returned. More tears spilled from her eyes as she covered her face in his shoulder.

"Seems as though you two have reconnected." Eirlys dropped her arms from Philippe and turned to face the water quickly. She did not want them to see her tears, think her weak for them. Athos sat on Philippe's right as Aramis walked behind Eirlys and kneeled. Eirlys could feel Porthos familiar gaze on her back. She dared not look at him knowing her eyes were reddened.

It stayed quiet for an eternity it seemed. Philippe held Eirlys's hand in his lap and stared down at the flowing water below.

"I've been imprisoned for six years," He began, finding his confidence. Eirlys shut her eyes quickly feeling tears again. Her chest clenched again and she fought against sobbing. Philippe squeezed her hand, trying not to draw attention, "You have freed me...but now you're asking me to enter another prison."

"The palace iz 'ardly a prizon." Porthos voice was the first of the older men. Philippe's moved his hand that held Eirlys's in his lap, closer to him and covered them with his other.

"See those farm maids working there? See the one holding the lamb?" He nodded his head to the maids across the river, I would tame lambs with her for the rest of my life."

"We are offering you a chance to be King." Aramis voice was low, disappointment hidden in it well. Eirlys looked over at Philippe.

"Aramis is right. You could be King Philippe. You have a chance at a better life than any you could have here." She spoke softly, hurt still evident in her voice. Philippe shook his head. He looked over at her, seeming to forget the others.

"No, I'm being offered the chance to pretend to be the King." His eyes were fierce. He had no wish for royalty; no need for it, "A King that you all hate."

Aramis sighed and stood up. Eirlys could hear the frustration in that one little sigh. She turned her head enough to watch him walk over to the other side of the bridge to sit on the wall, staring at her back.

"Not everyone hates him." Athos voice was particularly calm for the subject. Eirlys looked over at him, his eyes cast down in thought.

"Don't you?" Philippe asked as he let go of Eirlys's hand and stood up, walking to the other end of the bridge. Her eyes followed him closely, "Why should I become him? Until you give me a reason, I refuse to do it...I cannot."

"We are all God's instruments. Whether we like it or not." Aramis spoke up again, staring at Philippe, "All we can do is to keep faith. Though I admit I sometimes find that hard to do."

"We all keep faith Aramis!" Porthos walked to Aramis and smacked him on the arm, "That'z why we muzt eat, drink, and make love to life. Az King, if you like fa'm maidz you can...you can have a thouzand."

"Porthos!" Aramis smacked Porthos in the gut lightly.

"Huh?" Porthos looked over at him in question of what he wanted.

"You missed the point." Aramis explained.

"What point?" Porthos asked dumbly unaware of what the discussion was truly about. Eirlys sat quietly, having no want to speak about the plan anymore.

"Philippe is right." Athos, who had been quietly listening and watching Eirlys, spoke, "We haven't given him a reason to do what we ask of him."

"I understand your reason, Athos." Philippe turned to Athos, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"You understand my reason?" Athos asked, finding him foolish.

"Porthos told me...about your son." Athos's eyes landed on Porthos, who looked away sheepishly.

"Yes Raoul is my reason, but not in the way you think. We all dreamt of being in the service of something great. Aramis had his faith, Porthos his lust for life, D'Artagnan his devotion, I had Raoul, and from the fresh tears I see in Eirlys's eyes," Athos paused to look over at her again. She took a quick glance at Athos and then turned back to the water. Eirlys felt the eyes of the other two land on her and massaged her hands in her lap nervously under their gaze.

"Eirlys had the fortitude that she would find you...but we all had a common dream...that one day we would be able to serve a King worthy of the throne. It is what we dreamt, what we bled for, and what we have spent a lifetime waiting to see. I am here to see if Raoul's life was in vain and the only one who can answer that is you." Athos finished, staring at Philippe. It grew uncomfortably quiet. Philippe moved looked at the old musketeers. He walked several feet away from the bridge, thinking quietly to himself as the others spoke.

"Athos, if we fail in this attempt and we probably will...I'll be honoured to die beside you." Aramis's voice was gentle, meaning his words. Athos nodded his head sadly, looking to the ground. Eirlys shook her head, feeling no one should have to die for this cause and watched Philippe walked up next to her. He picked up his sword he had laid down while they sat and walked away. He stopped, looked ahead of himself, and turned back to her.

"I do not blame you...I pray you remember that." He gave her a small hug and kissed the top of her head before walking away briskly. He did not get far before Eirlys jumped off the side of the bridge and ran after him, her emotions on high.

"You would have guaranteed protection for the rest of your life, Philippe!" Eirlys called out, stopping him in his path. Philippe stopped and turned around to look at her not far down the dirt path.

"What?" He asked walking back to where she stood. Eirlys knew she was acting like a child with the way she still spoke, but she could not help herself. For so long she wished should could explain herself for that night and ask him for forgiveness where it was not needed.

"You would have the protection that I failed to provide you with all those years ago when Louis stole you from the sanctuary!" She yelled and pointed to the sanctuary that stood in the background. She took a breath and then pointed at herself, "When he stole you from me!"


	10. Comment pouvonsnous l'amour?

Tad = Father

Aramis, où avez-vous passé...?= Aramis, where have you gone?

Je suis à côté de vous comme je l'ai toujours. = I am beside you like I always will be.

Vous êtes mystificateur ... et merveilleux pour moi. = You are mystifying...and marvelous to me.

Comment pouvons-nous l'amour? = How can our love be?

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~Comment pouvons-nous l'amour?~}-{ }

New tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall. One tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. The musketeers watched, mixed emotions of the woman they had thought they knew as unyielding, now falling apart so fast. They stood and watched the two who stood sideways facing them, each of their faces clearly visible to the men.

"Never once have I begged anyone for anything, Philippe. Not my father, not my mother, not my brother, and not even the King himself." She slowly fell to her knees, dirt covering the bottom of her dress. She took his hands in her own and raised them to her forehead; tears falling from her eyes, "Please Philippe, I beg you to take the offer. Please take it. Take the protection that I had promised you and failed at when you needed it most. Please I beg of you...!"

Eirlys looked up at him, desperation littering her face. He didn't know what to say to her. He tried to speak, but couldn't. He felt his own tears come to his eyes and quickly took his hands from her, running towards the sanctuary. Eirlys watched him go. Her emotions suddenly cascade over, overflowing and unrestrained any longer.

"Rwyf i edifaru... rwyf i mor edifaru..." Eirlys crumbled to pieces, finally letting go of the hurt and guilt she had bottled up for nearly ten years. She bent over her knees, her arms tightly between her chest and the top of her thighs. Her sobs shook her body violently. Her eyes closed tightly as she faced the ground.

"Eirlys!" Her name was called suddenly by a familiar voice. A voice she knew well, though, she cared not of anything else but her own pain. The men quickly moved towards her, each panic-stricken by the fall of a someone they cared deeply for.

Eirlys listened to the heavy footsteps as they ran to her, circling around her. She felt warm arms as they embraced her tightly, pulling her into someone's chest. She welcomed the deep soothing words spoken in her ear and hair. She relished the feel of someone else's hand that rubbed her back gently.

"Rwyf i edifaru! Rwyf i edifaru!" She choked out through her sobs. Her hands gripped at the clothes the person holding her wore.

"Shhh...You are guilty of nothing, but loving Philippe like a brother." The person who rubbed her back whispered softly. His voice comforted her like it always had, "You are forgiven Eirlys...no one blames you for what happened."

She was slowly rocked back and forth, like a child in the arms of their parent after something fateful happened. She tried opening her eyes several times to be greeted with blurs. Someone in red kneeled in front of her, fear on their face as they spoke softly in French to her. Someone in brown leather kneeled behind her, rubbing her back and soothing her with familiar words. Someone in white and tan sat on the ground holding her, rocking her gently.

How long she cried for she knew not. She had cried all through the night. The person who had gotten to her first sat in a chair at the side of her bed. He held her hand like she had requested. He watched her carefully as she moved in her sleep.

_"__Tad..."_ She whispered gently in her sleep. Tears were dried on her cheeks and her breathing was ragged from her sore throat. The man let go of her hand and stood from the chair. He covered her with a blanket at the foot of her bed and gently smoothed her hair, staring adown at her like a father. He moved to the door where the others stood, peering in, questioning him silently. The man walked to them and closed the door behind him, giving the others a look to move down the hall.

They walked slowly, none of them speaking to the others. They walked into the dinning room and circled around the table, each of them sitting in a chair. For a long while they sat silent. Porthos looked up at Aramis and then at Athos.

"Iz Eirlyz going to be alright?" Porthos voice was soft and quiet, trying not to let his worry seep into his voice. Aramis took a glance at him and then looked to Athos, the same question on his tongue. Athos laid his head in his left hand, rubbing his forehead.

"For now she is..." He whispered softly, releasing a deep breath that he had been holding since he had seen Eirlys fall to the ground. He had been the one to reach her first, taking her into his arms like he had done with Raoul when his mother had died.

"It seems we all cared for her more than we had known." Aramis sighed, his hands clasped together in front of his face. He leaned his chin against them and stared blankly across the table.

"I zee partz of myzelf in her." Porthos let out a dramatic sigh and stared down at the table top, thinking of Eirlys. Athos nodded his head slowly, agreeing.

"I think we all saw some part of us in her." He announced, looking at Porthos, "In her eyes and smile she has your exuberant happiness and lust for life."

Porthos gave a half smile and nodded slowly. He looked up from the table, the smile gone from his lips.

"Your grand devotion in her ztance," He nodded his head at Athos and then smirked slightly, "And your fierce pugnacity on her tongue."

They both gave a small laugh, thinking about the parts of themselves they saw in her. Aramis sat quietly, now staring down at his hands still clasped, but on the table. Athos caught a glimpse of him and remembered the night before by the barn. Eirlys did remind him of himself, but she reminded him more of Aramis. Her look, her smile, even the way she spoke was akin to him.

"...she has your faith, Aramis, in her heart." Athos placed a hand gently on Aramis's. Aramis gave a small nod and smiled to himself. Porthos looked up.

"And zhe 'az 'iz pazzion in her zoul." He commented looking from Athos to Aramis, "It iz actually quite terrifying firzt 'and."

"Vous harlequin..." Aramis smacked Porthos, each of their moods lifting somewhat, "I think we should retire for tonight. It has been a very long day."

"Oui, je suis d'accord." Athos and Porthos agreed, each of them standing from the table. They bid each other good night and then went their separate ways down the halls to their rooms.

Tonight was a full moon and its silvery gaze filtered through all the windows in the halls. Each of the men lay in bed, unable to sleep as the stared at the ceiling. Athos walked back to the dinning room to sit with Philippe. Porthos roamed the gardens, sighing dramatically as he looked upon the roses. Aramis walked willowy in the moonlight.

He some how found his way to her door without meaning to. He gently turned the knob of the handle and watched as she slept. The moon's light fluttered upon her silhouette as she lay peacefully in the bed. Aramis made to close the door and walk away, but he found that his feet moved opposite to his mind. He closed the door and moved to the chair beside her bed.

He sat quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. His hand mindlessly pushed the stray threads of gold from her face, gently passing over her cheek. She shifted lightly at his touch and sighed deeply, falling further into sleep. He smiled tenderly and moved his hand to hers, cupping it with his.

"...Aramis, où avez-vous passé...?" She whispered softly of her dream. Aramis smiled again, beatific that she dreamt of him. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, smoothing her hair once more.

"Je suis à côté de vous comme je l'ai toujours..." He whispered in her ear. She sighed deeply again, a small smile appearing on her lips. He sat back in the chair and studied her, "Vous êtes mystificateur ... et merveilleux pour moi."

He spent most the night in that chair, looking upon her, watching over her. He left early before the sunrise, going back to his own room to rest. He stared at his ceiling again, one thought stuck in his mind.

"Comment pouvons-nous l'amour?"


	11. Fini Rapidement

Fini Rapidement = Finished quickly

Bod diogel mau cariad = Be safe my love

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other ones are.

Still driving to Minnesota and I am about to pull over at a Holiday Inn for the night.

My readers, you are very much going to hate me when you get to chapter fifteen.

That is all I am going to say besides, I am so sorry for it!

- Winter

**R&R Please**

* * *

{ }-{~ Fini Rapidement ~}-{ }

Eirlys woke up the next morning feeling strangely revived and lighter than she had ever been. She sat up in her bed and saw she still wore the clothes from yesterday. Images of her outburst flashed through her mind, causing her to feel foolish and immature from her actions. She prayed that Athos, Porthos, and most of all Aramis did not remember, but she knew that it was in vain.

After taking a bath, she dressed anew in one of the dresses Faith had made for her. It was a light pink and came to her ankles. The sleeves had two slits in them allowing her arms to be seen somewhat and the folded neckline was a portrait. Her hair she pulled back from her face and clipped behind her head.

She walked through the halls, not yet seeing anyone besides a few of the hired help. She walked passed the study and spotted something move from the corner of her eyes. She stopped halfway to the next room and turned around, backtracking. She peered into the study from the doorway, watching Athos trying to teach Philippe to dance.

"Now twist." Athos spoke as they raised their arms and Athos tried to go underneath Philippe's. Athos was taller than Philippe and hit his arm, nearly making them both fall to the ground. Eirlys laughed and covered her mouth. The two stopped their dance and looked over at her.

"Maybe Philippe could learn better with someone smaller than he." She suggested as she moved into the room, her arms behind her back. Athos watched her as she walked up to them and waited for either to protest. Athos gave in and bowed, seeing she was right. He backed away to lean against the desk that sat by the door.

As they danced, Eirlys kept her eyes away from Philippe's. She still felt foolish and could not look at him because of it.

"I must apologize for yesterday. I made myself a fool in front of you and the others." She spoke softly as he spun her and then pulled her back to him. Philippe shook his head and stopped their dancing, his hands still grasping hers.

"You once told me, 'You need not apologize for something that was beyond your control'." He dropped their hands and stared, "Why can't you listen to your own true words?"

Eirlys looked at him thoughtfully and then smiled softly, knowing he was right. She had kept all those emotions inside, building until she exploded into a river of tears.

"You are right. Maybe you should give thee advice from now on instead of me." She took his hands again and spun herself away from him, waiting for him to pull her back. He did so, feeling she was deciding to take her own advice and they began to dance again. They danced for a long time until Athos broke them apart, saying Philippe had to go walk with Porthos for his next lesson.

Eirlys pulled Philippe into a tight hug, telling him thank you before letting him go off to Porthos in the fields. She turned to Athos, a serene look filtering across her face.

"Thank you Athos." She expressed, placing her hands behind her back again. She need not say anymore for he understood everything there was to understand. She was thankful for his upholding look of her as his daughter, thankful for his understanding of her outburst and thankful for him keeping her secret away from Aramis. She smiled and moved to him, giving him a small hug before walking out. He stood staring at the floor, his hands clasped together in front of himself.

Yesterday he had wanted to speak to her about Aramis. Speak to her about her feelings for him, but couldn't when she had crumbled to the ground in tears that broke his heart. He had wanted to tell her that even though their age was a problem to the rest of the world that Aramis was a good man, one of the very best and few. He wanted to assure her, that Aramis no matter what, would be ever faithful to her. He would watch over her, care for her, and love her; like she had trusted him too everyday they had been together.

Eirlys walked down to the courtyard and then to where the horses were at rest. She saw Aramis attending to a particularly stubborn mare she called hers.

"She won't listen!" Eirlys called out as she walked closer, leaning against the wooden rails of the fence they were in. Aramis looked over at her and let go of the reigns to the horse. She ran away to the other side of the fencing, huffing and neighing.

"Yes, that information would have been useful at the start of things." Aramis was tired from battling with Hydra and his walk was slum. He made his way to Eirlys and removed the leather gloves from his hands.

"I meant she won't listen to you." Eirlys chided as she pulled herself up to sit on the fence. She looked over to where Hydra stood and raised her two ring fingers to her lips, whistling loudly. The horse's ear perked up and she galloped quickly to the two. Aramis stood, knowing that would be the case and shook his head.

"She is your horse." He stated more than asked. Eirlys laughed and pet the top of Hydra's head.

"Yes, her name is Hydra."

"Like the giant sea serpent?"

"I found her as a calf in the Le Harve some years ago. She was feisty then as she is now, maybe even more." Eirlys looked over to Aramis and her smile faltered, "I already said this to Philippe, but I feel I need to tell you as well.

"Then go on. I'm listening." Aramis encouraged her, knowing fully well what she was doing.

"I am sorry for yesterday. I should not have acted like that. It was not only unbecoming, but highly unnecessary." Aramis laughed whole heartedly and leaned against the fence besides her. He had been expecting something along those lines, but unbecoming? Had she not known that she acted unbecoming every day and yet none of them seemed to care?

"You're unbecoming every day, Eirlys. It is a welcomed thing to us. It makes our droll lives more interesting." Eirlys smacked his shoulder hard, her jaw tight. She stared at him as he continued to laugh lighter then before, "We like you that way, mon amie."

Eirlys's scowl slowly deteriorated into a smile and she rolled her eyes, shooing Hydra away. She laughed as she watched her begin nudging, Bartholomew, an older black horse.

Aramis's eyes seemed attached to Eirlys as he studied her. They moved slowly from her golden hair, to her moonlight eyes, to her ivory nose, her rosy lips...Everything about her amazed him for some reason he could not explain. She was intelligent, perky, and strong in her own ways. His heart beat faster whenever she walked into a room lately and he felt nervous around her like a school boy again.

"Eirlys," He started, not meaning to say her name aloud. She looked over at him in question. He quickly thought of something, anything to say, "I am leaving tomorrow for Paris. I will be gone for a few days."

Eirlys was confused at why he was telling her this. She knew he had things that needed to be taken care of before the revealing of Philippe. Never before had he told her before hand that he would be leaving. She always found out he had left the day of.

"Things need attending to perhaps?" She asked, not sure of how to react. Aramis caught the uncertainty in her voice and fell short for words.

"Uh, yes...I have some things that I need to attend to." Eirlys nodded her head slowly, finally figuring out that that was not truly what he had wanted to say.

"I will await your return with high regards that what is needed to be attended to is _fini rapidement_, my dear general." She gave a small laugh and hopped down from the fence to stand in front of him. She gave him a wink and began walking away towards the courtyard.

"Eirlys wait!" Aramis called to her and jogged to where she stood. He looked down at her, words forming in his head of what he truly wanted to tell her, what he wanted to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again telling himself that the thing his heart wanted could never be. Eirlys looked up at him waiting for him to speak again and smiled when she saw him become silent with her.

Aramis expected her to hug him then like she usually did and wish him a good journey like always. He was surprised, though, when lifted her self on her tiptoes and kissed both his cheeks while holding his hands in hers.

"Until you return home, Aramis. Bod diogel mau cariad." Her words sang to his heart as she slowly departed again. He understood the first three words of welsh she spoke to him, but the last one seemed lost. Be safe my...be safe my what? What had she called him?

He watched her walk into the sanctuary, his heart swollen.

"Please Lord, send me a sign that we **can **be." He whispered as he continued to watch where she had disappeared from. He turned around to the horses within the fence that lay next to each other. Hydra's head laid besides Bartholomew's, noses touching gently as they slept. Aramis shook his head, finding the scene strange and walked to the fields where Philippe and Porthos were sure to be.


	12. Un jour pour vous, mon amour

_Un jour pour vous, mon amour _= One day for you, my love

_Un jour je te dirai de mon amour pour vous, Mais pour l'instant, Ce livre va garder les secrets de mon désir de voust'aimer _=

^ One day I will tell you of my love for you, But for the moment, This book will keep the secret of my desire to love you ^

P_our vous, je vais faire à l'avenir brillant, mon amour._ = For you, I will make the future bright, my love.

**I want this trip over with already...two states so far, nine colleges, and still ten to go.**

**I think I am going to cut my trip short. Enjoy the chapter!**

**R&R Please & Thank You**

* * *

{ }-{~Un jour pour vous, mon amour~}-{ }

"Come on, come on! Hurry!" Aramis's voice boomed throughout the sanctuary from the courtyard as he rushed around.

"Aramis!" Eirlys called out, running from the sanctuary carrying his hat and sword. Aramis turned to see her at the top of the steps and grabbed the things, rushing to the carriage that was still being packed.

Today he was leaving for Paris and already he was becoming impatient about the journey there. Eirlys sat down on the steps of the front door, watching as Aramis walked back and forth, scolding everyone who was trying to help for not doing it 'the proper way' or as she liked to refer to it as ' his way'.

"Gear my bags!" He called out as he walked to where Eirlys sat with his leather bag in her lap and a stack of books beside her. He took it from her and briskly walked back to the carriage, throwing his bag inside. Porthos stood at the carriage's open door, speaking to three of the kitchen maids. Each one of them smiled and laughed. Eirlys laughed to herself, knowing Porthos was a 'ladies man' and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What are they doing?" Athos's voice caught her off guard and she looked up seeing he had finally awoken. She looked back to watch Aramis and smiled.

"Packing for Paris." She stood up from the steps and dusted herself off. She reached down and picked up the books that had been beside her, "Aramis, you forgot these!"

She walked down the steps, Athos following her as she walked to where Aramis stood. She handed him the books and he quickly turned to a man loading the carriage. He thrust the books into his arms and then looked at Athos.

"You're all leaving?" Athos asked incredulously, watching the help scurry around. Aramis gave a short nod, trying to catch his breath.

"There are things that still need to be done. We'll be gone for a few days." He pat Athos on the arm and walked away to the carriage again, making sure he had everything, "I will need you to be ready for when I return."

"You want me to do the impossible and you want me to do it alone?" Athos asked, turning Eirlys head to him. She stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No of course not!" Aramis snapped around to face Athos, "You have Eirlys here to help you."

"She's not going with you?" Athos's question caught Aramis and Eirlys by surprise. They each looked to the other and then at Athos, confused. Neither had ever thought of the idea of her joining the journey. Athos noted their surprise, "I just assumed with how close you are to one another that she would be first on your list of things to pack."

Eirlys looked back at Aramis, unsure of what to say back to him. Aramis stepped away from the carriage, pulling his gloves from his hands. He gave Athos a hard look and then nodded his head to Eirlys.

"I would bring her, but the King still has a bounty on her head. I don't need nor do I want her to be caught." He gave, suspecting Athos of foul play. Athos crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Aramis, challenging his answer.

"You do not think you could protect her from being found? Or is it that you don't believe you would risk your own life is she were to be apprehended?" Eirlys stared between Athos and Aramis, feeling a battle was going on between the two men in riddles. Aramis's gaze turned flustered by the onslaught upon him.

"No, I would protect her quite well and I would risk my life and identity if she were caught. But why risk putting her in danger when it is not necessary?" They both fell silent and the tension seemed to lift somewhat. Athos seemed content with Aramis's answer, "Why do you ask these questions?"

"No reason." Athos let his arms drop from his chest. It grew quiet and suddenly Aramis yelled to Porthos to get inside the carriage. Aramis jumped onto the carriage as it began riding away and Porthos stuck his head out the small window. They both waved, smiling, and just like that they were gone, heading for Paris.

The days flew by and each was spent teaching Philippe how to be King. Athos helped him with combat, riding, and the manners Louis seemed to have never been taught. Eirlys took to teaching him about etiquette, dancing, and dress. He learned quickly and at the end of each day he was more tired then he had been the day before.

At breakfast they all ate together, none speaking to the other. They enjoyed the quiet mornings; or rather they enjoyed the no visual comments from Porthos. At supper Athos preferred to eat away from the two in his room. Philippe and Eirlys sat in the dinning room, talking and laughing far past when they had finished with their food.

Aramis and Porthos were to return tomorrow and still Athos felt as though Philippe wasn't ready for the palace.

"Still up I see?" Eirlys commented as she walked into the dinning room where Athos and Philippe sat in front of the fire. She carried with her two blankets for them, placing them on each of their laps, "Good night to you both."

She gave each a hug and gave Philippe a small smack when he whispered something in her ear, making her laugh aloud. She walked out of the room and down the hall. Porthos's door to his room was wide open, for God knows what reason, and saw it was a complete mess. Sheets strewn about and furniture fallen over. Eirlys laughed to herself, thinking of the things Porthos must have been doing.

Eirlys made it to her room and pulled on a night gown. She lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. She was far too excited for Aramis's return to the sanctuary. She pulled herself from her bed and crept along the floor. When she got to the door she wanted she quickly looked see if anyone was around. The coast was clear and she slowly made her way into it.

She locked the door behind her and made her way to the neatly made bed. She ran her hands over the fabric of the comforter and then pulled back the covers. She slipped in between the cool sheets and hugged one of the pillows to her chest. The smell of musk and leather filled her nose, making a small smile appear on her lips.

She had spent most her nights in that room. It made her comfortable, relaxed, safe...the smells, the lightings, everything about it. Maybe it was because he made her feel those things...

She opened her eyes after taking a deep breath and looked across the room. Something small, like a journal, sat in the corner on a chair. Slowly, she sat up in the bed and moved to the chair. She gently picked up the leather bound book and brought it back to the bed. Carefully she opened it to see thin wispy writing on the inside cover.

* * *

_Un jour je te dirai de mon amour pour vous,_

_Mais pour l'instant__,_

_Ce livre va garder les secrets de mon désir de vous__t'aimer..._

_3 __Janvier__ 1653_

_I have found a place in the country for the Jesuit Order. It is a large country home in __Chartres.__ I spoke to the woman, who was the corps céleste, and she gave me permission to use her family's home. It is truly spectacular. I go on now, back to Versailles, to tell the Order of my findings._

_15 Avril 1653_

_I have been at what Eirlys calls, 'The Sanctuary', for a little more than two months. The orchards, the fields, the garden, all of it are a retreat from my duty as a priest. Eirlys told me that once when she was a child her father referred to it as a heaven on earth. I believe he was right and his daughter, the righteous angel._

_S__he is such a stunning and bright woman. She has been well educated and seems as though that she is far more than willing to protect anyone who may need it. Her arms are always open for people who are in need of a place of rest or a home. I feel blessed being in her presence. I believe the Lord has a greater meaning from my being here than the Jesuit Order and I am eager to learn more about it._

* * *

Eirlys remembered that night he showed up at her doorstep, drenched from head to foot with rain. It poured well into the next day, overflowing the river. She read on and soon fell asleep with the journal open in her hands. The pages spilled with poetry he had written over the years for her. It sang of the feelings he had written that she had made him feel. It bled of the love his heart had held for her...

* * *

_26 Avril 1662_

_I leave tomorrow for Paris with Porthos and will not return to the sanctuary for several days. There is still so much to do before the masquerade ball. I leave Eirlys in the care of Athos and Philippe, knowing they will not let me down. I dare not tell them so for fear of my secrets being revealed. It is not time yet to tell Eirlys. Soon though, very soon._

_Even now as I right, barley speaking of her I feel my heart swell inside my chest. Never, even when I was young, did I feel this way because of a woman. She escapes me though. Everything about her is confusing yet...wonderfully magnificent. She acts like no lady I have ever met and not because she is unbecoming, but because she is still as ever hopeful and kind._

_I shall miss this place like I always do when I am must travel away. But now it seems I go missing something even more precious, something I care for deeply. Till my return I pray that what I have written is kept secret till I find the moment to ask her._

_Pour vous, je vais faire à l'avenir brillant, mon amour..._


	13. Pourquoi pas?

Ne Tad... gadaelfi i huno = No father...leave me to sleep

Pâ cǽl chwi holi myfi? = What have you asked me?

Pâ ys mynediadau ar? = What is going on?

Pardwn myfi, Aramis! = Pardon me, Aramis!

Pourquoi pas? = Why not?

Je ne comprends pas votre langue = I do not understand your language

Mon cher = My dear

Chérie = dear, sweet, honey, sugar, etc.

**Never again will I put so many foreign words in here.**

**Like I said in the chapter before, I am now planning on coming home early.**

**Instead of May 9th I am coming home April 27th.**

**Be ready for many more chapters!**

**R&R Please & Thank You**

* * *

{ }-{~Pourquoi pas?~}-{ }

"Eirlys?" Eirlys stirred in her sleep, moving her hands, the journal still in her grasp. The voice was familiar to her, but in her subconscious could not place it. She felt someone gently slip the leather journal from her hands and set it on the nightstand by the bed. They sat down beside her and placed a hand on her arm, "Eirlys wake up."

"Ne Tad... gadaelfi i huno." Eirlys brushed away the hand and pulled the pillow her head rested on closer to her. A sigh rang out from the person and they took their hand back, placing it in their lap.

"Je ne comprends pas votre langue." Eirlys's ears twitched at the French and she stirred again, opening her eyes. Athos looked down at her indifferently, his lips puckered as always. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, quickly realizing where she was.

"Drat! I fell asleep reading..." She hissed to herself and smacked her covered legs. She looked over at Athos, no smile littering her face, "Guess I am caught?"

"You guess right. Now, get up, dress, and come eat. We have much work to do toady." He spoke calmly, patting her leg once before picking himself up off the bed. He took the journal from the nightstand and waved it in front of his face, "This is coming with me."

"Aw and I was just at the best part too." She laughed and stretched her back, small pops echoing through the slightly empty room. Athos left the door open behind him, seeing as there was nothing in there for her to do. Eirlys stood from the bed and walked to the window, staring out over the orchards. The sun was bright with clouds in the sky, passing every once in a while in front of it.

"Oh fooie..." She cursed just then remembering Aramis and Porthos would be arriving sometime soon. She hustled to the bed, remaking it, and then ran to her own room. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a pair of simple braids. She walked down to where Athos and Philippe sat at the dining table already eating. She joined them, eating quietly, and then walked them all out to the courtyard where a miniature model of the palace had been constructed.

"These rooms are yours Philippe." Athos indicated to a series of three rooms with his gloved hand. Eirlys sat beside them, drifting in and out of the conversation, "Eirlys, which rooms are the Queen's again?"

Eirlys stared out into the distance, oblivious of Athos speaking to her. Her thoughts had drifted to Griffith. The lack of communication she had had with him the last several weeks was disturbing her. Was he not interested in the direction the Order was moving? Was he not curious to how _she_ was at the very least?

"Eirlys...?" Philippe gently tapped her knee, the two staring at her. Eirlys's head turned and looked over at Athos, eyes wide and questioning.

"Pâ cǽl chwi holi myfi?" She asked, looking between Athos and Philippe. Athos stared at her for another moment and then looked to Philippe for a translation.

"She asked about what you have asked her." He cupped his hands together in his lap, still feeling slightly uncomfortable around Athos. Athos looked to Eirlys again, his eyes studying her for some reason or other.

"Queen Anne. Where are her rooms?" He tried asking again, taking his hand from the model and crossing his arms over his chest. Eirlys looked over the schematic, biting on her bottom lip. It had been so long since she had been in the palace or even looked over sketches of the layouts of it. She noticed a certain curvature of the walls and then pointed out three rooms slightly away from Louis's.

"These are Philippe's mothers."

"You're sure?" Athos inquired, pulling her attention from the model. She nodded her head and then looked to Philippe, who stared at her in awe.

"My mother?" He asked carefully. Eirlys lips formed a soft smile and she nodded her head again once telling him yes.

"Hurry! Faster!" A noise caught her ear and her eyes darted to the tree line. She stood from the seat she had and spotted the black carriage hurrying up the path to the sanctuary. Montague pulled back on the reigns of the horses, pulling the carriage to a complete stop.

"Tags, the horses please!" Aramis shouted to a man across the court as he jumped down from the carriage door, hat in hand. He rushed from the carriage and began walking towards the three. Eirlys's face lit up upon seeing him.

"Aramis! You are alright!" Eirlys cried out and ran towards him, a bright smile on her face. She quickly pulled him into a hug, giving his cheek a quick kiss, "Porthos!"

She ran to Porthos and did the same. She held him at arms length and studied him for a moment.

"We were only gone for a few dayz, Eirlyz." He chimed, a grin littering his lips beneath his mustache, "You make it zound az though we have been gone for yearz."

"Come, come!" Aramis called, pulling Eirlys by the arm from Porthos. He carried a brown leather bag in his other hand, "We're out of here! Now! Pack! Come on!"

"So soon? You only just returned." Eirlys asked as she walked briskly behind him to keep his pace. He seemed to be unaware of her question and walked into her room, "Aramis, what is going on?"

Aramis waved the questions away as he threw the empty bag on her bed and moved to her armoire. Eirlys quickly walked in at hearing her armoire doors open and stared at him. She could tell something was wrong and that he did not wish to speak about it, but that was not good enough for her. She wanted to know what was happening; good or bad.

"Pâ ys mynediadau ar?" She tried again, hoping to get his attention. She followed him to the armoire and stood beside him, watching him for an answer. He looked through the clothing and then scoffed; taking whatever clothing he could get his hands on. He walked to the bag on the bed and shoved it in, moving to grab more.

"Pardwn myfi, Aramis!" She growled, snatching the dresses he had in his hands away. She tossed them on the bed and placed her hands on her hips, "What is going on? I demand to know right this instant, offeiriad!"

"Nothing is wrong, mon cher." He gently placed his hands on her upper arms, smiling gently down at her. His smile faltered and he gave a little sigh, knowing he could not lie to her, "Simply that...the King has ordered that any riders seen be shot. That is all."

He moved away again quickly, knowing her quick temper and fury. She stared at the blank wall in front of her, face void of any and all emotion. A new order was sent out? All riders be shot? Her mouth opened a little as though she were going to speak, but quickly closed again.

Aramis walked back to the bed and tied the bag up, taking it in his gloved hands. He walked to her when no angry curse fell from her lips. He stared at her for a moment, curious as to her silence.

"Now what, chérie?" He asked using the little nickname he had always used for her in these situations. Upon seeing that her temper had not burst he dropped the bag and moved in front of her.

"It is just...Griffith...he..." She slowly shook her head and her eyes narrowed at her own thoughts of interest at the moment.

"What about your brother, Eirlys?" Aramis waited patiently, knowing she would tell him when her thoughts were together. His thoughts roamed on the idea of her brother. She had not spoken of him in the last three weeks. What could possibly be wrong that involved him? He was a musketeer. He could fend for himself.

"He would have been one of the very first to know of the new orders..." She began, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. Aramis gave a small nod, urging her on, "...yet he never once wrote to me mentioning of it."

Aramis's expression fell, understanding what was going through her mind now. Eirlys turned her eyes and looked up at him, confusion and hurt filling her speculating eyes, "Why not?"

"...I do not know." He answered cautiously, not wanting to upset her more. She shook her head and looked down at the floor. Aramis picked up the bag again and took her hand in his, "We will find out though once we get to Versailles."

Eirlys nodded her head slowly, allowing Aramis to lead her through the halls and down into the courtyard. As the carriage moved through the trees down the path, she became more worried.

What if the King had discovered he was apart of the Order? What if he knew of her being the assassin from so long ago and discovered Griffith had been hiding her? Eirlys felt a lump form in her throat thinking over the possibilities that could lead to Griffith being accused of treason. She felt a hand slip into her and looked down. Her ivory skin clashed against the deep brown leather glove her wore.

"He's fine, I'm sure." Aramis whispered, giving her hand a gently squeeze. She looked up into his eyes, wishing she could believe the same. She turned back to the small window and watched the fields they passed, dreading the worst for her brother. Her hand stayed enclosed in Aramis's the entire ride to Versailles. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze now and again, telling her everything would be fine in the end.


	14. Un cœur de la trahison!

Un cœur de la trahison = A heart's betrayal

bel homme = handsome men

putes = whores

Taw bawlyd hwren = that filthy whore

Mor cymorth Duw os efô = So help me God if he...

Mi dymuniad efô trem myfi hwnnw dŭll = I wish he would look at me that way

Assez de mots doux, Monsieur prêtre. Laissez-nous le péché dans les joies de l'amour de=

^Enough of sweet words, Mister priest. Let us sin in the joys of love making.^

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{ }-{~Un cœur de la trahison~}-{ }

The city of Versailles came into view slowly and the knot in Eirlys's chest had tightened even more. Her thoughts were lost in her brother's safety and whereabouts. She had not let go of Aramis's hand yet, even when they had stopped and ran to a second carriage hours before. He looked over at her and raised her hand to his lips, giving the back of it a small kiss. Athos watched with his eyes full of disfavor towards the innocent action between the two.

Everyone exited the carriage when it stopped within the city and walked into a rickety manor named 'Madame Marie's'. It was Porthos's favorite place to spend his time...and money when ever he could. As they walked in, women walked around seemingly half dressed and dirty. The place smelled of whiskey and sweat in the stale air, neither very welcoming to Eirlys's senses.

"Ah, ladiez! Porthoz iz back!" He greeted the women roaming around with open arms as the group walked further inside. Eirlys stayed beside Aramis, no longer holding his hand, but studying the manor with revulsion. Why Porthos liked to spend his time in this place, she would never understand and prayed that she would never find out.

"Aw Porthos!" Several of them called back, rushing to him as fast as they could. He whispered sweet nothings to them all as his face held a grin. Each one of the women smiling and giggling as he did so.

"Oh, and who are theze bel homme?" Several more women followed, but clung to Philippe and tried to cling to Athos, but his stare frightened them away. A small laughed slipped through Eirlys's lips and she walked away slightly, hoping he had not heard it. She leaned against one of the beams in the manor, minding her own business as she watched Philippe fight off the 'putes'.

Something that seemed aflame caught her eye as it passed in front of her. A woman shorter that Eirlys who was somewhat cleaner than the other women, walked alluringly towards Aramis with her hands on her hips. The bright red haired woman went up to him, swinging her hips and twirling her hair about, trying to catch his eye. Aramis spotted her and an eyebrow arched, either in intrigue or suspicion.

_"Taw bawlyd hwren...!"_ Eirlys's glance narrowed at the sight of Aramis smiling sweetly at the girl. Eirlys knew exactly what was going on in the girl's head and cursed under her breath again in welsh, _"Mor cymorth Duw os efô..."_

Eirlys's left eye seemed to twitch as she watched the red haired girl give a sugary laugh to something Aramis had just spoken to her. The blood in Eirlys's veins boiled as she continued to watch the two flirt.

That whore had better not try to touch my Aramis- Her thoughts paused in wonder to what she had just said. Why had she referred to him as hers? He was not hers. If he wanted to flirt with the girl she should let him. Eirlys scoffed at her thoughts and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from them, her jealousy rising.

"Why do you not pursue him?" Eirlys turned to look behind her alarmed at Philippe. She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

"You scared me, Philippe...you should refrain from doing that..." She whispered and turned back to watched Aramis move some stray hairs from the girl's face.

"You have not yet answered my question." Philippe walked to the other side of the beam and leaned against it. Eirlys sighed and looked at him.

"It is complicated, alright?" She gave him a look he recognized as silent suffering, "and I do not fully understand it myself..."

Aramis continuously would say something with a smile and the girl just laughed, running her hands over his arms. She bit her lip, acting coy, causing Eirlys to roll her eyes.

"Why do you yearn for him when you could have any man?" Philippe tried asking, hoping to receive a different answer then his first question. Eirlys looked over at him and then back at Aramis, sighing as her eyes studied him. Why did she yearn for him? She had never asked herself the question before and now it seemed so difficult to answer. He made her feel things no one ever had. Just seeing him smile made her smile even when she did not want to.

"I think it is because he is safe...reliable." Eirlys looked down towards her feet, sullenly thinking about what she had said, "He was the one who pulled me from the darkness when no everyone else ignored my cries for a rescue."

"Do you love him?" Philippe asked the question she had been asking herself for weeks. She licked her lips and looked back at Philippe, knowing he would not judge her the way others have about her feelings for Aramis. Philippe nodded and looked out at Aramis again, seeing the answer in her eyes.

"I may be younger then you are, Eirlys, and not as experienced as you are with love," He looked back at her and nodded his head towards Aramis, "but I know love is never complicated; only the people who are involved in it."

The two fell quiet as Philippe watched Aramis with Eirlys. Eirlys expression changed when Aramis's finger trailed the girl's cheek moving a hair that had caught on her red lips. His thumb trailed them as he spoke poems to her. It was no longer anger Eirlys felt. She was completely crestfallen now.

_"Mi __dymuniad __efô trem myfi __hwnnw dŭll..." _She had not meant for it, but Philippe heard her clearly, understanding her word for word. He reached behind the beam and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. Eirlys leaned her head against the wood, looking on even though she wished more than anything to remove her eyes.

"Assez de mots doux, Monsieur prêtre." The red head gave a sweet smile and spoke seductively, placing her hands on Aramis's chest, "Laissez-nous le péché dans les joies de l'amour de."

Eirlys's eyes fell on Aramis; doubt filling her heart, for the first time since they had met, that he would deny the girl of what she wanted from him. Aramis's smile slowly fell from his face and his eyes became slightly wider as though he thought he had not heard her right. He struggled with something to say back to her and she gave a small laugh, tugging on his jacket in the direction she wanted him to walk.

"Ah-haha Aramiz! A fine one you 'ave there!" Porthos's voice rang out from over the railing above. Porthos stood, half naked, and a great grin on his face as he looked on one of his best friends. Two women stepped out from the room behind him and clung to each of his sides, "Can go all nigh' Alizée can. Juzt what you want, no?"

Eirlys felt her eyes sting, slowly becoming blurrier as the red haired girl named Alizée gave a giggle and pressed up against Aramis. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Aramis in turned placed his hands on the hips of the raggedy dress she wore. Eirlys looked away from Porthos and from Aramis, wanting to disappear completely from the world. She looked to the left and spotted Athos sitting on a stool staring at her, shock and sorrow for her littered in his eyes. He stood up with the intent of walking over to her, but she shook her head, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Her breath quickened and her chest hurt. She raised a hand to where her heart lay underneath the flesh and bone, feeling it beat slower then ever before. She watched as though it were a nightmare playing in front of her. Alizée gave Aramis a swift and passionate kiss on the lips. Aramis froze for a moment before he closed his eyes and did not deny the kiss. Instead he pulled her closer to him, his hands gripping at her hair, the kiss becoming a fervent need to both.

Eirlys gripped at her chest tightly. Something inside had burst, causing her more pain then she could remember ever feeling before. She could have sworn she had heard it when it broke into tiny pieces. Her heart...she now knew what she felt towards Aramis. Philippe was right. She _loved_ him...and it was apparent to her now that he did not return her affections.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling over her cheeks and drawing more attention to herself. She felt her throat tighten and when she tried to take a deep breath it came as a sort of hick-up. She felt Philippe move to her side, asking her repeatedly if she was alright. She tried to smile and wave him away, nodding her head, but faltered miserably.

"Eirlys? Are you alright?" She looked up to see Aramis staring at her, worry and pain etched on his face. Alizée looked from him and then over at Eirlys, disgust on her lips as a sparkle of what looked like triumph dance in her eyes. She tugged on Aramis's jacket, pouting her lips, and trying to get him to look at her again. Aramis made to move towards Eirlys, not understanding her tears, but her shaking her head stopped him in his tracks.

"I am fine. Do not worry. It is not the first time my heart has been broken, Aramis, but you are the first to have shattered it single handedly." She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She brushed a few of them away. She looked to Alizée, a bitter expression to her features and then back at Aramis, fire burning within her eyes, "Go and fuck that spoiled little witless harlot. For I do not care anymore, you cowardly, oblivious ass!"

She looked at Athos and then at Philippe. She whispered her answer to the first question he had long asked and then turned, running from the manor into the darkness of Versailles. Athos got up from where he sat and jogged after her, scowling at Aramis as he passed him by. The door slammed behind him and Philippe could only stare at the man.

The manor fell silent, everyone in shock of the outburst. Alizée looked down at the floor, her hands still on Aramis's chest. Realization had set in on her about the relationship between Aramis and Eirlys. She stepped back from him and then walked away completely, leaving him to stand in the middle of the room alone and hollow inside. Porthos looked from where Eirlys had been and then at Aramis, a question on his tongue. His eyebrows knitted together.

"What am I mizzing?" Porthos's voice rang throughout the room again. Aramis looked up at him and growled before storming into a room to his left that was open. The door slammed shut and the room was silent again.


	15. Cauchemar

Où allez-vous? = Where are you going?

Je crois qu'il vous a posé une question. = I believe he asked you a question.

Vous ne va nulle part. = You're not going anywhere.

Nous allons avoir du plaisir. = We are going to have some fun.

**!WARNING!**

**This chapter contains explicit graphic sexual content.**

**I have broken up the parts where they begin and end.**

**Also, I have lost chapter 20-24 because my computer fried and erased them. So please I ask that you are patient while I 'TRY' and re-do the chapters.**

**R&R Please and Thank You**

* * *

{ }-{~Cauchemar~}-{ }

Eirlys walked through the darkness, her arms wrapped around her to and tears streaking her cheeks. How could she have been so foolish? To think that Aramis would feel the same towards her...it was a dream, nothing more. She looked up at the sky, seeing no stars and no moon.

"How befitting for me," She gave a sarcastic laugh, feeling a sob forming, "He was the one who saved me from the darkness and now he is the one who has condemned me to it."

She let the tears run slowly and continued to walk the streets alone. She found herself at the gates of the palace. It was alight and guards walked from side to side, making sure no one passed. She stopped several feet away from it and just peered upon it, her thoughts no where near the topic of it or Louis. She shook her head and began walking along again, the cold finding its way into her bones.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her, damning the thin dress she wore. It grew later and later, yet she had no intention of going back to the manor at the moment. She could not bring herself to face him again. Not after what she had said. She would in the morning and then hide away for the remaining week before the ball. Yes, in the morning, after they all had time to calm down. She would not abandon Philippe, no matter what.

Sounds and voices floated on the air, making her stop and turn around. She saw no one to put the voices to and decided to continue.

"Où allez-vous?" The voices came again clearly with small banging's against the buildings. Eirlys did not turn around, choosing to ignore the two men that followed her.

"Je crois qu'il vous a posé une question." A third burly man stepped out in front of her. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and side stepped him, walking faster then before. She did not like the situation she had stumbled into.

The burly man ran in front of her and grabbed a hold of her upper arms, stopping her. She fought against him and pulled away. She glared at him and looked behind her to see the other two approach. They circled her, each their own lustful stare upon her body.

"I demand you let me go." She growled, feeling her stomach twist. The thinner man to her right gave a laugh and crossed his arms.

"I don't think you're in a pozition to demand anything." He reached forward and brushed the hair that lay over her shoulder away to see the bare ivory flesh. She quickly slapped his hand away and took a step back from him, walking into the burly man. He quickly wrapped his arms around hers, rooting her to the spot.

"Let me go!" She screamed, flailing her legs to try and get away. The heels she wore flew from her feet as she flailed harder. She moved every which way, but his hold on her stood. The thinner man moved closer to her and taking a clump of her hair, he sniffed deeply. A sick smile spread across his lips and his eyes glazed as he stared down at her.

"Vous ne va nulle part." He growled out and pulled a handkerchief out. Eirlys's eyes widened and she began to scream. The thin man quickly tied the handkerchief around her head, muffling her cries. He looked at the other two and nodded his head towards the alley behind the burly man, "Down the alley. Quickly before someone sees."

Eirlys was quickly dragged down the alley, fighting every step of the way and her muffled screams going unnoticed to the city...

* * *

The burly man threw her against the wall, her back smacking it, causing her to fall to the ground. He picked her back up by the hair and pushed her up against it, his hands gripping her wrists forcefully.

"Nous allons avoir du plaisir." The thinner man walked up besides her and leaned against the wall, his fingers tracing from her forehead to the tip of her chin, "Tenir ses bas."

The burly man threw Eirlys to the ground and got a hold of her legs as the third man held her arms. She screamed as loud as she could through her restraint, her cries for help too muffled. The thinner man sat on her at her waist. His hands pushed away the hair that hid her shoulders and moved his lips to the cool flesh. Eirlys screamed again as his hands roamed her clothed body.

She pulled her arms from the man who held them and pushed the man on top of her away. She ripped the handkerchief from her mouth to let out a shrill scream. Suddenly, she fell quiet from the blow the burly man had given her in the jaw. The thinner man quickly redid the tie and sat on her again.

"Fiery, I like that." He growled and kissed her neck. Eirlys began to cry into the handkerchief and turned away from the man when he went to remove the handkerchief to kiss her lips. He forced her to turn to him and crushed his lips upon hers, bruising them. He was smart not to stick his tongue into her mouth, knowing she would inevitably bite it maybe even off.

His hands cupped her breasts through the fabric of her dress and went to the neckline. He pulled on it causing it to tear, revealing her chest to him. He placed the handkerchief back on and fervently kissed his way down to one of her nipples. He took into his mouth, sucking and biting on it without remorse of what he was doing to her. Eirlys gave another muffled scream in protest as tears spilled from her eyes. As though her emotions had control of it, the weather changed. Thunder rumbled overhead and a bolt of lightening flashed in the sky. A drop of ran hit her face and then suddenly it began to pour.

The man bit down on her breast, causing her to yelp in the pain he caused. She tried to move her feet, but the burly man held them down with great force. She could feel marks beginning to from on her legs, just as she was surely to have marks on her arms too. The thin man on top of her trailed his hand down from her neck, to between her breasts, to underneath them, to her stomach, and then back up. He pressed himself against her, making her feel his erection on her stomach.

His hand went to her thigh and began pulling up her dress slowly, tormenting her as he continued to kiss her neck and play with her other breast. His finger tips grazed the inside of her left thigh, moving closer to what he wanted. Eirlys tried flailing her legs again and failed just as before. The thin man sneered down at her and quickly slapped her across the face.

Eirlys could taste the blood as it dripped onto her tongue. The thin man undid the tie of his pants and dropped them to his knees. He ordered the burly man that held her legs to spread them wider and he did so, Eirlys fighting against him with all her might, only to get slapped again. She was completely exposed to the men and helpless in the rain.

The thin man kneeled between her thighs and touched her gently, running his fingers over her smooth pink folds. He bent his head to her and licked twice, watching her twitch involuntarily. He moved in again and took her nub between his teeth, biting enough to hurt her. Eirlys screamed again and tried to move. The thin man let her go and came back up to look down at her.

He pressed himself against her, his erection at her entrance. He grabbed both her hips and thrust into her without mercy. Eirlys screamed louder than before, her body feeling as though it had been ripped apart.

"A virgin." The man inside her laughed cynically. Eirlys ignored the comment, the pain she was feeling too much to care. He pulled out completely and then thrust in again, knowing it hurt her. A hand wound itself in her hair as the other gripped her hip tightly, red marks beginning to form. His thrusts became more crude and abrupt, his own body smacking against hers. His nails dug into her hip, drawing specks of blood.

He tugged on her hair as he pumped himself into her. He suddenly pulled out and came over her stomach and chest, breathing irregular and quick. He moved to her legs and took over holding them down. The burly man stripped down and moved between her legs. Eirlys sobbed and shook her head, hoping he would not do what the other had.

He took her and flipped her to her stomach; face pressed against the cold went stone of the alley. He took a wrist in each of his hands and pulled tightly. His erection poked at her entrance and in one swift thrust he was inside her. She felt herself being ripped apart again as he was bigger then the other.

His thrusts were deep and fast than the other, hitting the end of her uterus with such force. He pulled her arms to him as he thrust into her, growling like a beast. He moved his hold on her arms further up near her shoulders, leaving bruises on her wrists.

* * *

Eirlys wished for someone to see what was happening, to black out, anything to escape the nightmare she had walked into.

She tried kicking her legs that were unattended and felt the man in front of her grab her by her hair. Her head hit the stone hard, the man's hand still tangled in her matted hair. Something warm trickled down the side of her face and in the puddle beside her she spotted blood. Her shoulders began to hurt as the burly man pulled harder on them, nearly tearing them from the socket.

Not knowing what else to do, she kicked her legs again and was greeted with the same punishment. Her eyes began focusing in and out, her head becoming lighter. Her breathing was in quick spurts and head body ached. She no longer screamed, knowing it was a useless act. She closed her eyes again and tried to move her entire body away from the men. Her head hit the stone a third time, a fourth.

Her vision was gone, darkness being her only comfort. The pouring rain rang in her ears with her short spurts of breath. She felt her body move still and the pain searing through her like a knife splitting her open.

Slowly, everything began to dull and her body numb. She felt herself fall into unconsciousness as the pouring rain continued as a lullaby to her...


	16. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi mourir ce

S'il vous plaît...laissez-moi mourir ce soir = Please...let me die tonight

Avez-vous vu une femme dans une robe verte avec des cheveux blonds? = Have you seen a woman in a green dress with blonde hair?

Non désolé = No, sorry

Venez à la porte! S'il vous plaît, cela est impératif! = Come to the door! Please, it is imperative!

Oh, l'hiver doux de fleurs... = Oh, sweet winter flower...

_plesio gafael fi trengi heno _= _please let me die tonight_

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{ }-{~S'il vous plaît...laissez-moi mourir ce soir~}-{ }

Athos had ran after Eirlys from the manor and now walked the dark streets of Versailles alone with no sign of her. The sword he held at his side clinked as he walked, being the only noise. His eyes swiftly looked left to right, trying to spot her. He was becoming worried with her constant non-appearance. If anything happened to her this night, he would forever blame Aramis for it.

He spotted a man sitting on the ground, a bottle of liquor in his hands.

"Excuse me," Athos asked, not sure if the man had passed out or not. The man looked up at him his head bobbing several times, "Have you seen a young woman in a green dress with golden hair come by?"

The man stared at Athos for a moment and then looked in front of himself, thinking. Slowly, he began to nod.

"Zhe wen' 'haaaat away!" He slurred, pointing in the direction with his bottle. Athos looked and then shook his head, thinking the man was wrong.

"To the palace?" He questioned further. The man nodded his head and took a long gulp from the bottle.

"Zhe 'idn't ztay loooong. Juzt looook an 'alk away 'wardz the bidonville de Versailles!" He threw his arms up, laughing, and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Athos nodded his head and walked in the direction, eager to get away from the drunkard. He walked carefully past the palace, taking special care to keep his face hidden from the guards on watch.

What the man had referred to as 'bidonville' was in fact the poverty section of Versailles. Most of the revolts began and ended there. Athos looked down the long stretch of road and begun searching again. He spotted a woman at a door and quickly ran to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The woman turned around, dirty and scrutinizing him, "Avez-vous vu une femme dans une robe verte avec des cheveux blonds?"

"Non désolé." She answered shortly and walked into the house, slamming the door in Athos's face. Athos sighed and looked to his left and then right. Where could she have run off to? He went off again, dead-set on finding her, not wanting her out in the city.

Athos's heart pound in his chest, hoping nothing happened to Eirlys as he continued. He had not bee this worried since Raoul had gone back to his regiment. He looked up to the sky when a bolt of lightening passed overhead. Thunder soon followed and then the rain fell harshly upon him and the streets. He walked slowly, the rain clouding his vision. He looked down every alley he came upon and every open door.

"Eirlys!" He stood in the middle of the small street he was on and turned around in circles, distressed about Eirlys's safety. He spotted an older woman staring out her window at him. He narrowed his eyes and walked over. He stood at the window in the rain and knocked several times.

"Venez à la porte! S'il vous plaît, cela est impératif!" The old woman gave a small nod and disappeared from the window. The door unlocked and a light filtered onto the street. Athos moved to the door swiftly.

"You are looking for a young woman, no?" The old woman asked from the door. Athos nodded his head fervidly, "Zhe waz being followed by zome zhady young men...Down there."

Athos looked to where the woman had pointed. He gave her a thank you and ran off down the road, his sword clinging rapidly as he did so. His boots splashed in the puddles as he jogged further into the slums.

"Eirlys!" He called out once. No respond came back to him. He moved further down the street, his eyes moving back and forth for her. He stopped and cupped his hands to his mouth, "EIRLYS!"

His voice was powerful, trying to portray it over the thunder and rain. The longer he went on calling her name and getting no reply worried him more. He went to call for her again, but felt his voice was lost to him.

Even though the rain fell down on him, soaking him from head to foot, his lips felt dry. His instinct told him something was very wrong. He would have run into her by now. Though she was mad she knew not to roam so far away especially at night in this city. He raced forward, the worst forming in his head.

It was nearing the end of the witching hour and no trace of Eirlys was found. The rain was still harsh, but the thunder and lightening had stopped all together. Athos had walked his way in a circle. The manor was up ahead and his body was weary. What was he going to tell them when he walked in without her? He did not care. He was too concerned with Eirlys then what they thought.

"Athos!" Athos head turned to look further down the road in front of him. Philippe stood in the rain, the door to the manor wide open, "Where is she!?"

"I don't know, Philippe!" He answered, feeling failure wash over him. Philippe turned to his left at the open door and spoke to someone hidden there. Porthos and Aramis ran from the manor and looked down the road at Athos, who was completely drenched and freezing. Athos took a few hurried breaths, "I cannot find her anywhere!"

Aramis turned to Philippe, telling him to wait inside the manor. He fussed, but did as he was told. Aramis ran first to Athos, followed by Porthos. They stood in the rain, staring at one another.

"Where did you look!?" Porthos asked over the rain, moving his wet hair from his face. Athos swung his arms, indicating every where.

"Every where; the palace, bidonville, the Bastille! She's no where!" He growled, putting his hands on his hips and beginning to pace.

"You didn't look hard enough then!" Aramis accused, his face twisted with emotion. Athos stopped and stared at Aramis incredulously. Porthos stood back, watching the two; his eyes were cast downwards like a dog being reprimanded.

"I didn't look hard enough!? I was the only one looking for her!" He hollered, hatred pouring through each syllable, "This is your fault, Aramis!"

"My fault!?" Aramis pointed to himself, his own anger flaring, "My fault!? How is, this, my doing!?"

"If you hadn't of frolicked with that whore, she would not have run out like she did and would not be gone still!" Athos shoved Aramis slightly, causing him to step backwards. Aramis retaliated with shoving him back, furious with his friend.

The rain seemed to become lighter and a noise caught Porthos's ear. He lifted his head to stare at the sky and moved his head, trying to find the source. Aramis and Athos continued to fight, each shoving and throwing words at the other.

"Athoz, Aramiz; lizen!" Porthos suggested, his eyes facing his left, "Wha iz that?"

The two ignored him, beginning to throw punches. Porthos smacked Aramis beside him, trying to get his attention.

"What Porthos!?" Aramis snapped, pushing him somewhat. Porthos pointed to his left, looking between Aramis and Athos. He lifted a finger to his ear, his eyes narrowing.

"Lizen...!" He hissed, listening to the noise himself. Aramis and Athos fell silent, both of there attention drawn to the sounds. Porthos dropped his hand and looked up again, "It zoundz like...whimpering?"

He looked back at the others, confusion on his face. The others shared the same expression, looking between each other. Aramis looked to Athos and then Porthos.

"It doesn't sound like an animal I have ever heard." He commented softly. Athos shook his head slowly, knowing the whimpers sounded familiar. His eyes widened and his breath fell short.

"That's not an animal...!" He quickly darted to the darkened alley where the noises had come from. Aramis and Porthos followed closely behind, neither aware of what Athos knew. The whimpers slowly became mixed with small sobs as they got closer to the end of the alley.

"Iz that blood?" Porthos pointed to a piece of clothing on the ground next to a wooden box. Athos bent down and picked it up, holing it between them all. The light cloth was stained red and running as the rain hit it. A yowl made the heads of the men turn to look towards the end of the alley. They looked back at one another and slowly moved forward. All three drew their swords, unknowing of what they were going to run into.

A pale foot stuck out from a corner to the right, bruised and cut. The men's hearts tightened in their chests as the moved forward. Each drew in a breath as they rounded the corner, their worst fear realized.

Aramis's sword hit the ground first, his eyes wide at the sight before him and the others.

**"Eirlys!"** Athos ran forward to Eirlys, who laid unmoving on the wet ground. Athos collapsed to the ground beside her and hovered a hand over her, afraid to touch her. His eyes traveled over the marks and cuts that covered her from head to foot. He carefully moved her and placed her head in his lap, throwing his jacket over her to cover up her exposed chest and middle.

The end of her dress was ripped up the sides, revealing her thighs. Her legs were bruised from the ankles to her hips and up on her sides even. The back of her dress was ripped in sections with a wound in place of the fabric missing. Her arms had long scratches on them from fingernails. Her stomach carried imprint of hands that had pressed to hard for too long as did her upper arms, neck, and ribs. Her lips were cracked and open slightly. A long crack stood visible on the side of her head, continuously bleeding.

Athos bent over her, lying his head beside hers. He felt his chest tighten more and a small cry escaped his lips. His eyes closed and his cry turned to weeping for the daughter he never had.

"Oh, l'hiver doux de fleurs..." Porthos walked closer; looking over the marks he could see and kneeled beside Athos. He clenched a fist and held it to his lips, trying to keep himself together. He whispered sweet things in French, tears mixing with the rain. His other hand he laid on Athos's shoulder, gently squeezing it once in a while.

Aramis still stood in his spot, a sort of trance placed on him. His eyes glued to Eirlys's face. He moved forward slowly, unbelieving the state she was in. Thoughts clogged his mind as tears formed in his eyes. Who had done this to her? Why? How badly was she hurt? Was she breathing?

He fell to his knees on Athos's left, and slumped to sit flat on the ground. He gently took her hand that laid limp on the ground. Her palms were skinned and raw from fighting whoever had done this, he noticed. He looked down and spotted a part of her stomach that had not been covered. Blood seeped from a series of cuts in her skin. He folded Athos's jacket up and quickly turned away. He turned back and whipped the blood away, spotting what she had carved into her flesh:

_plesio gafael fi trengi heno_

Her fingers were cold and stiff as he laced their hands together, the words she had written forever engraved in his mind. He bent over, laying his elbows on the ground next to her. He brought her hand to his lips and felt a cry of his own escape. He closed his eyes tightly, his jaw clenched.

Aramis opened his eyes to look at her face again and kissed her hand tenderly. He wrapped his other arm across her hips and laid his head on her middle. He shut his eyes and allowed the sadness to wash over him as the others had. He never let go of her hand as Athos, Porthos, and Aramis lamented her shredded body and mutilated soul...


	17. Naissant

Naissant = Awakening

Pas bon = not good

Je suis tellement désolé...S'il vous plait, excusez-moi = I am so very sorry. Please excuse me.

safio myfi oddi mau hunlles = save me from my nightmares

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{ }-{~Naissant~}-{ }

It had been nearly a full day since the musketeers had found Eirlys in the alley the night before. They had brought her back to Marie's Manor and saw to her wounds. Her heart still beat slower than it should and her skin was like ice. Her bruises looked worse in the light than they had and the cuts over her body still bled.

Each of the men now sat at a table in the middle of the main room, none speaking. They were in a daze still, unbelieving of what had happened to her. Philippe sat with his hands laced and against his chin. Athos with a cup in his hand, eyes cast down at it. Porthos arms crossed onto the table top, looking away from the others to a back wall. Aramis's elbows were atop the table and his hands gripping at his hair. His eyes were tightly closed, his jaw clenched and breathing shallow.

The door to the room they had carried Eirlys to, opened and Marie stepped out. Blood stained her hands and the clothes she wore from stitching up Eirlys wounds the best she could. Her face was thoughtful, but held a tinge of sorrow within it. She walked to the men, her eyes down.

"How iz zhe, Marie?" Porthos asked looking up at her. Marie looked to him and then the rest, shaking her head slowly.

"Pas bon...I ztitched the cutz the bezt I could and they look az though they will not zcar." She wiped her hands on the apron she wore, trying to rid of the blood, "the bruisez will heal in time, but..."

She paused and licked her lips, afraid to tell them of her discovery. Aramis and Athos looked up together. Athos looked expectantly at her, letting go of his cup.

"What?" His voice was soft, all anger taken from his heart. Marie looked away from them all and tried to speak. She took a deep breath and looked over them all.

"It zeemz that zhe waz alzo...raped...repeatedly." Her voice broke off and she throat became dry, knowing the news was like a knife that she had driven deeper into their hearts. She gave a small bow, her hands clasped in front of her, "Je suis tellement désolé...S'il vous plait, excusez-moi."

She slowly departed from them, walking into another room. Athos lifted a hand and covered his mouth, leaning his elbow on the table. Porthos and Philippe both looked at each other once and then looked away, sorrow filling them again. Aramis's eyes stayed wide, startle lying in them. They stayed that way for the rest of the day, none speaking, and no one looking to the others...

**{Two Days Later}**

Eirlys had yet to awaken from her unconscious state. Marie had been back to check on her whenever she could and had even closed the manor, telling her customers that there was an issue she was dealing with. Eirlys's wounds were healing the best they could; most of the bruises on her face were faded. The words carved into her belly had healed, but seemed as though it would take years before they were gone completely.

Athos had sat in a chair by her side, not once leaving. Aramis, Porthos, and Philippe had been in to see her, not staying long because of the way her body was still mangled and broken. Aramis kept to himself most the time, not speaking to anyone, lost in his thoughts. He had come to her the last two nights when Athos had fallen asleep and sat beside her, his hand playing with her hair gently. He blamed himself for what happened to her, everyone could clearly see that.

His elbows rested on his thighs and his hands held his chin. Porthos and Philippe walked into the room, standing at the end of her bed, neither wishing to speak. Aramis was the last to enter and went to the corner, watching her from a distance. The only noise in the room was the sound of Eirlys's deep, slow breaths

She moved slightly under the sheets. A small moan came from her scabbed lips, her body aching as she turned in her sleep. Everyone's head lifted to her, hoping she was waking.

"...Aramis...safio myfi oddi mau hunllef..." The words flew softly from her lips as her deep breaths returned once more. Everyone in the room looked at him standing in the corner, blank expressions. Aramis looked to the floor and then walked out of the room, the words resonating in his head.

**{Four Days Later}**

The ball was tonight and Eirlys had still yet to awaken. Her face was healed, the scabs and crack in her skull gone. The carving was healed, but still red and puckered. Several bruises were spotted over various parts of her. Her breathing was normal again, her recovery looking better.

Philippe was had been fighting Aramis about going through with the plan so long as Eirlys was still unconscious for the last three days. Athos and Porthos sat at a table together, listening to the fighting between the priest and the replacement King.

"I cannot! I will not until Eirlys awakens!" Philippe yelled, flailing his arms. Aramis growled and stood up from the table he sat at, slamming his fist upon it.

"You must! This is our only chance!" He walked to Philippe, his expression changing from anger to sadness. He knew that they both missed Eirlys; her smile, witty comebacks. He gently laid a hand on Philippe's shoulder and stared him in the face, "I miss her too...but what do you think she would want you to do?"

Philippe looked down, knowing perfectly well she wanted him to go through with Aramis's plan. He could not though. He could not just leave her, broken and scarred.

"I want you two not to yell anymore. It is becoming quite an annoyance," A hearty laugh rang throughout the room, causing everyone to turn. Eirlys stood, leaning against her door, a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were bright as she moved forward into the room, each step difficult for her, "How about that?"

"Eirlys!" Philippe ran to her and pulled her to him. She gave a laugh and then groaned, feeling her body ache some. He released her, apologizing over and over again.

"It is alright. I am just sore is all." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the others. They stared on at her, wonder dripping from their gazes, "What?"

Athos stood up from the table and moved closer.

"Do you...remember what happened?" He asked carefully, not wanting to cause her more harm then what had already been done. Eirlys thought for a moment, images flashing in her head; Alizée, the fight with Aramis, walking through the city, the storm, screaming...

"I remember walking through the city and then it started to down pour." Her smile slipped from her face, her screams from the night ringing in her ears like a recording, "I was screaming...but I do not know why."

She looked up at Athos, confusion flittering across her features. She shook her head somewhat, several different explanations coming to her. Had she fallen and hit her head somewhere, perhaps? Was she ambushed? She raised a hand to her head, feeling it pound as she tried to remember.

"I do not remember..." She groaned out, her jaw tight. Athos placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to decide whether or not he should tell her. She let her head go, feeling the pain slipping away. She looked from Athos, to Philippe, to Porthos, and then finally Aramis. His eyes met hers once and then quickly looked away, unable to anymore, "What happened?"

"Maybe now isn't the best of times." Aramis answered, his eyes looking everywhere, but at her. She gave a few small nods and turned to Philippe.

"Let us get you ready for your ball then, Your Majesty." Eirlys gave a small smile and took Philippe into the room she had been in. The musketeers stood watching as the door closed.

"Zhe 'az a right to know." Porthos's voice was soft, trying not to upset either of the other men.

"We will tell her after we have seen this plan through." Athos spoke grimy and looked to Aramis, a sneer in his eye and walked away. Aramis stood still, his throat dry. He was against telling Eirlys at all, but knew Porthos was right. She had a right to know. He only prayed that asked one of them because he knew if she asked him, he would fall to pieces all over again.


	18. Il est amoureux d'elle

Il est amoureux d'elle = He's in love with her

Rhyfeddol = Perfect, marvelous, amazing, etc.

Ys rhyfeddol = It's ^^^

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{ }-{~Il est amoureux d'elle~}-{ }

Eirlys had quickly gotten Philippe dress and readied for the ball. She looked him over and smiled at her accomplishment.

"Rhyfeddol!" She announced and looked up at him after straightening out his sleeves. They walked out into the room, Philippe pulling at the collar of the clothing. Eirlys smacked his hand laughing at his behavior. Porthos stood from the table he sat at, remembering the agreement the others had talked to him about acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Now! The drezzez!" He clapped his hands twice and the woman in the manor scurried away to opposite corners of the room, pulling things out. Eirlys walked up beside Aramis, a curious smile on her lips. She gently tugged on his jacket and he leaned down to listen, keeping his eyes forward.

"What does he mean by dresses?" Eirlys asked, letting his jacket go and turning to look at him. Aramis gave a small forced laugh and pointed ahead. The women stood holding two very different and very beautiful ball gowns. Eirlys's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. Porthos took one of the dresses and walked in front of Eirlys.

"For you, l'hiver doux de fleurs." He handed her the blue dress and walked away, taking the other from the woman and herding them into the back with him. Athos and Philippe roamed away, leaving Aramis to stand beside Eirlys in silence.

Eirlys looked down upon the light blue silk the dress was made of in awe. It had silver lining through it and silver ribbons that ran around the bottom and middle, accenting it perfectly. She held it against herself, looking down at it.

"Ys rhyfeddol..." She whispered gently as she ran her fingers over it. Aramis placed a hand gently and cautiously on her back, urging her to walk forward. She did so, her eyes never leaving the dress in her hands.

"No, no, no! Aramiz, I will 'elp her into the drezz." Marie gave a slight bow and ushered Eirlys into her room.

"I will be just outside the door." He told Eirlys as he awaited her. Marie worked quickly, putting the dress on Eirlys and doing her hair. Aramis stood with his hands in front of himself, watching the slimy men that walked around the 'pute maison'. Marie had reopened that day and every low life seemed to be in the small house. Aramis stood guard at the door, not wanting anything to happen to his Eirlys again.

His thoughts froze at the possessive word, sweat beading at his brow. His Eirlys? Since when had he begun referring to Eirlys as his? Since that night...

He gave a small cough and rearranged his stance straighter, feeling awkward from his thoughts. He gave a small bow to one of the ladies that passed by, not noticing that the door behind him had opened. Marie waved at Eirlys to stay put where she was in the room and turned to Aramis again.

"Monsieur Aramis?" Aramis's ears perked up at the call for him. He turned around slowly, his eyes in wonder. Marie tried to conceal a smile making its way to her face.

"The Mademoiselle iz ready." She announced, moving aside for Eirlys to walk out. Aramis's eyes became wide when they landed on her. She stood for the first time, bashful towards him. Her hands were in front of her, moving about nervously together.

She had most of the hair towards her face pulled back and pinned to the back of her head, two wispy pieces framing her face. The hair clipped fell down her back and over her shoulders in large curls. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, demanding attention from every man in the room at the moment.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously as she watched his eyes study her intently. He gave a small shake of his head, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Anything I say will be inferior to the truth of it." He breathed out, his stomach lurching. Eirlys gave a small laugh, looking down at the floor.

"Merci." A blush poured onto her face, clashing with her ivory skin. Marie smiled at the two, knowing the feelings each had for the other. She gave a small bow, excusing herself, and walked away.

"Come with me Eirlys. I have something for you." Aramis took one of her hands and led her away to the room he had been staying in. Eirlys stopped at the door, letting his hand go as he walked into the room. He opened a brown bow he had on the desk in the back of the room and began searching for something inside it.

"Aramis, what are you doing?" She asked, curiously, standing on her tiptoes to see what he was now looking at. Aramis turned to her, holding the object behind his back in one hand and waving her to come further in with the other. She did so, leaving the door wide open for decency's sake, "Turn around and close your eyes."

She turned and her eyes fluttered closed, fully trusting Aramis with whatever he was doing. She heard a rustling and a small clink noise as she felt something cool graze across her chest. The clink came again and something dangled from around her neck.

"Open your eyes." Aramis's voice was tender in her ear. She lifted her hand to her chest and felt the cool silver of the necklace he had placed on her. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, Aramis..." She breathed out as her fingers traced the sapphire heart gem. It glittered warmly even though it was cold against her skin. She looked up at him, her eyes watering somewhat, "It is beautiful."

"No," He chimed softly, knowing what the feeling in his belly was now. His lips turned to a warm smile and he raised a hand to cup her cheek, looking over her face, "The one who wears it is beautiful. I just never realized it till now..."

He slowly bent closer to her, his breath on her lips. Her breathing quickened, following her heart, and her eyes began to drift closed. Aramis moved closer, inch by inch.

"Aramiz, there you are!" Porthos's voice rang through the room, causing Aramis to growl his name out lowly. The two broke away and looked to the door where Porthos stood in a frilly pink ball gown. Eirlys threw a hand to cover her mouth, trying to hold the laughter building inside. She took hold of Aramis's arm and hid her face in his shoulder, feeling her control of the laugh weakening.

"What? You do not like my drezz?" Porthos laughed, looking down at it himself. Eirlys looked back and nodded her head, the laugh escaping her. Aramis looked down at her, the warm smile returning to his lips and the butterflies to his belly as he watched her laugh at Porthos. She moved forward and looked over the dress, Aramis's eyes never leaving her.

In that moment Aramis understood it all. All the smiles, all the touches, and all the feelings he felt towards her.

He was in love with her, Eirlys-Maeve Fallon...and he was perfectly fine with that...


	19. Vous avez le coeur d'un roi, Philippe

Vous avez le coeur d'un roi, Philippe = You have the heart of a king, Philippe

Brawd = Brother

I am so very sorry that it took so long for me to update!

**R&R Please and Thank You!!**

* * *

{ }-{~Vous avez le coeur d'un roi, Philippe~}-{ }

The ball moved swiftly through the night, the guests dancing passionately. Athos and Philippe waited to the left of the King's throne, which he scornfully sat upon. Aramis and Porthos danced on the floor, taking in where all the guards were. Eirlys stood by the door, looking on as though she were just a simple guest. As her head moved left and right the silver half mask she wore did too.

The lively music blared from the right where the orchestra sat playing a series of songs. Aramis and Porthos came to her, pulling her along with them as they stepped off to the right. Porthos and Aramis removed their, masks.

"D'Artagnan is ever watchful I noticed." She spoke softly, pulling the recreated versions of Philippe's iron mask from under her dress. She handed one to each of the men and watched them place them on their faces, putting their gold masks back over top.

"We will need the luck of God to 'ull thiz off." Porthos commented looking from D'Artagnan to Aramis. Aramis looked from Porthos to Eirlys, a stern look in his eyes.

"We make our own luck tonight." Aramis hushed and he and Porthos were off again. Eirlys followed behind them, blending in with the crowd. She watched as Louis stepped down from his throne with the lady in waiting he had brought. They joined the dance, each moving gracefully.

Suddenly, Aramis appeared in the crowd with the iron mask over his face. Louis stopped dancing to look back where he had seen Aramis, but found nothing. His face was confused and soon he began dancing again, thinking his mind was playing a simple trick on him.

Next was Porthos's turn for appearing. He moved to the orchestra and removed his gold mask, twirling several times before blending in again. Louis stopped again and looked back at the orchestra where Porthos had been. His face was full of fright and he looked back to his date, asking her if she had seen a mask. The poor girl looked worried for her King. Louis turned to face the girl, hands on his hips.

Athos appeared behind the girl wearing the iron mask and then quickly disappeared within the crowd again. Louis blinked his eyes rapidly and then rubbed them with his fingers, mouth agape. He took a deep breath and walked from the ball room, his guests in an uproar of what was going on. D'Artagnan followed after him, leaving the group to scurry off to one of the secret passages.

"Over here...!" Eirlys hissed, leading the group to the main passage to Louis bedroom. She held back the picture and let the men go before her, tailing behind Porthos. The painting closed and they swiftly ran up the stairs, moving into Louis room quietly. There the King lay on top of his bed, eyes closed and breathing hard. They circled around him, carefully. Soon Louis felt their presence and moved. He opened his eyes and looked at Aramis who stood above him, menacingly.

"It's judgment day." He grit out and suddenly knocked Louis out with a single hit of his fist. Eirlys rushed forward and began stripping him of his clothes tossing them to Athos for Philippe to put on. Each of them hurried to do their part, knowing it would not be long before D'Artagnan realized something was wrong.

Eirlys quickly tied Louis arms behind his back and then moved to Philippe, placing the crown of gold laurel leaf on his head. She pushed some hair out of his face, making him look more formal and smiled. She gave a small nod, telling him he was ready.

"Don't look so surprised...Philippe." Athos spoke as Louis looked around at them all. Eirlys looked back at Louis who had awoken. Porthos moved and gagged him, placing a sack over his head after. Aramis came from the bedroom door.

"D'Artagnan guards the hall." He spoke softly, closing the second set of doors to the bedroom.

"I know another way to the main hall." Eirlys took Philippe's hand and led him away, Athos following behind. She led them through several sets of stairs and then a door, leading to a spare room. Philippe twirled the mask he held in his hands, nervously, dreading the walk into the main hall. He looked back at Eirlys and Athos.

"You will be amazing, Philippe." Eirlys encouraged, smiling brightly at him. She studied his clothes and gave a small laugh, "But your clothing could use a touch."

"She is right." Athos stepped forward and began to fix Philippe's vest, "A King must look proper, always."

He gave him a pat on the shoulder when he was done and Philippe moved to the closed door ahead. The mask still twirled between his fingers. He turned back to them again and gave each a quick hug. He walked briskly out of the room, Athos and Eirlys following to the door, watching him as he moved down the hallway.

"You have the heart of a King..." Athos whispered softly, watching as Philippe turned the corner, walking like Louis. Eirlys placed a hand on Athos's back and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling nervous for Philippe.

A door behind the two opened. Aramis and Porthos walked through, carrying Louis. Eirlys turned to look and watched them closely.

"We must leave. Now." Aramis spoke worried. Athos and Eirlys moved from the door, locking in behind them. Porthos grabbed Louis and Eirlys led them to another passageway. They jogged down the stairs, their feet hitting the stone being the only noise.

"How do you know all these passages?" Aramis asked, incredulously as he walked behind Athos and Eirlys. She slowed in her tracks and looked at the floor.

"I tried to...assassinate Louis." She looked back at the three men, apprehension written over her face. She turned away and begun leading them again. They came to a statue and Aramis and Athos pulled it open, it being a secret door. The rushed down the last set of stairs in the waterway beneath the palace. Suddenly a growl rang out and Eirlys stopped, turning around to where Porthos was.

"Intruders!" A musketeer ran out from a hall and lurched at Porthos. More began to follow, the older musketeers pulling out their swords. Eirlys took Louis from Athos and moved towards the boat in the waterway. She quickly hit him in the back of the head with the end of a sais she carried and then tossed him in the boat.

She turned around right when a young musketeer threw himself at her, sword out and ready to slice her. She ducked quickly and he flew into the waterway. Another came at her. This time she took out both sais and held them up, her instinct to fight taking over. She avoided the musketeer's sword and spun to face his back, driving her sais into his ribs.

"Eirlys! Porthos!" Eirlys turned hearing her named called by Aramis and ran towards the boat. She jumped in, Porthos doing the same, and soon Aramis and Athos were paddling off.

"Close the gate! Do not let them reach the river!" Eirlys's head snapped to the voice and spotted D'Artagnan's apprentice. The gate slammed shut in front of the boat, locking them inside. They were caught.

Soldiers quickly circled around them, pointing swords at each of their throats. Eirlys stood up from the bottom of the boat, the sword following her closely. The apprentice ran forward and laid the tip of his blade at Aramis's neck, causing Eirlys to arch her eyes brow, irked with his nerve.

The apprentice looked backwards at something and Eirlys made her move. She got his blade between the handles on either side of her sai and flicked her wrist, snapping the blade in half. His head snapped to her, surprise flittering over his face.

"I did not approve of your blade pointed at him." Her eyes were hard and her lips thin, "So I fixed the problem."

D'Artagnan slowly walked up, his eyes to the ground, disappointed with his friends. D'Artagnan looked to her and shook his head, his jaw clenched. He motioned for someone to come closer and Philippe appeared at his side. Philippe looked upon them all, his face twisted with fear of the situation.

Eirlys slapped the blade that sat on her shoulder away and snarled at the musketeer that had placed it there. Eirlys suddenly stilled at feeling another point of a blade at her throat now. She looked to Aramis whose eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly, looking behind her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, curious as to what had surprised him. She slowly turned to look at the man whose blade was near cutting her neck.

In an instant everything became clear to her. No letters, no visits...He had warned them of their plan. Told D'Artagnan that they were coming tonight to take Louis. He had betrayed her...

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly. Her anger disappeared completely, confusion and shock replacing it. Her sais slowly fell from her fingers, clanging as they hit the bottom of the boat and her arms hung loosely against her sides. Her body felt numb as his eyes pierced through her. Her eyebrows knitted together, sadness filling her voice.

"...Brawd...?"


	20. Gwaed Bradychwr

Gwaed Bradychwr = Blood Traitor

Cymorth myfi = Help me

I hate loosing material...I hope this is as good as the original that got erased. It is definitely different from the first.

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{ }-{~Gwaed Bradychwr~}-{ }

"I do not understand." Eirlys's eyes stayed with Griffith. Her eyes held confusion and she slowly shook her head at him. He spoke nothing back, only looked away from her gaze. D'Artagnan pulled Philippe to his side and growled at the group.

"This man is an impostor!" His voice was hard and unbelieving. Philippe's eyes scanned the group, disappointment in himself pouring from his eyes. Eirlys slowly looked over at D'Artagnan, her jaw clenched and eyes cold.

"THIS MAN IS THE IMPOSTOR!" She grabbed Louis from the bottom of the boat and ripped the sack from his head. She pulled the dagger from her hip and held the point to his throat. Athos looked calmly from Eirlys to Philippe.

"Get in the boat...your Majesty." His voice commanded the young man. Philippe stumbled into the boat and stood between Eirlys and Athos. Eirlys's eyes never moved from D'Artagnan, who held a dead stare at her.

"Now open the gates, D'Artagnan." Her voice was soft, not meant to be harsh for she held nothing against the man. D'Artagnan looked around and then gave a nod, telling them to raise the gates to the river. Porthos and Aramis each grabbed an oar and pushed us from the side of the waterway. Eirlys looked to Philippe, her eyes sad.

"We have failed you..." D'Artagnan noticed the sincere words from her and looked back at Philippe. Suddenly his blade was out, pushing against Philippe's throat.

"You take my King...and I shall take yours." He looked from Eirlys and then to the others. His jaw tight and his eyes held anger. Eirlys looked back at Griffith and suddenly pushed Louis to D'Artagnan. Porthos and Aramis rowed as quickly as they could, trying to distance them all from the palace.

"Eize im!" Louis called out through the gage still in his mouth, "Eize im! Eize im ow!"

The musketeers began grabbing at Philippe, ripping him from the boat. Eirlys grabbed onto his waist and pulled back, starting a battle. D'Artagnan removed the gage from Louis and untied his hands from behind his back.

"Seize him! Take the girl too!" He called, pointing at Eirlys. Several more musketeers ran to the side of the boat where Eirlys was.

"No! Leave her alone!" Philippe called out as the musketeers began tugging on Eirlys. She let go of Philippe and swatted at the arms that had her. Philippe's feet were the only part of him in the boat still, Athos handing on to his ankles for dear life. Eirlys's upper half was up on the waterway, the musketeers pulling at her still. Porthos hit several of the musketeers with the oar he held as Aramis tried to row them from the waterway.

"No! Athos!" Philippe suddenly called out as he was pulled completely from the boat. Athos tried reaching for him again, but could not reach. He grabbed a hold of one of Eirlys's ankles, trying to at least pull her back in. The boat slowly drifted away, Athos loosing his grip on her.

"Let go!" Eirlys growled out, biting a hand that was near her shoulder. She kicked and swatted her arms fruitlessly. She was pulled onto the waterway beside Philippe, gasping for breath, "Aramis! Cymorth myfi!"

She called out, flailing again as she watched Aramis's head snap to look at her. She outstretched a hand to him, tears swelling in her eyes. Aramis threw the oar aside and made to jump into the water to swim to her, but Porthos held him back. D'Artagnan looked from Aramis to Eirlys, realization setting in on him.

"Eirlys!" Aramis called as he fought against Porthos. He pushed on Porthos's arms and tried to move, but failed, "Let me go! Eirlys!"

"Aramis!" She called back as the boat disappeared into the night. She fell quiet, her eyes sullen and no will to fight.

"Take them to my room." Louis voice brought her back to the situation she and Philippe were in. She looked to the King, her eyes narrowed and her blood boiling. Suddenly she was picked up by her arms and dragged off through the waterway, Philippe behind her.

They stood quietly in Louis's room. D'Artagnan was in the corner, staring out a window. Philippe was several feet away from Eirlys, looking at the floor. Eirlys stood with narrowed eyes, trying to conceive a plan to get her and Philippe out. She looked at the windows, the doors, and even thought of the secret passageways.

"Do not bother. You would be caught quickly." Griffith walked into the room carrying his hat under his arm. He stared at Eirlys for a moment and then sighed. He moved closer to her and looked down at her, "There are guards everywhere, chwaer."

Eirlys suddenly spit in his face, fury and scorn surging through her. Griffith calmly wiped it from his face and looked to the ground, not knowing what else to do.

"You are no kin of mine, gwaed bradychwr!" Eirlys screamed out and tried to fight against the guards that held her from attacking Griffith. Griffith nodded his head slowly and looked up at her, about to say something.

"Blood traitor?" Louis walked into the room, a smirk on his face and a spark of humor in his eye. He moved to her and Griffith stepped away sullenly. Louis gave a small laugh and shook his head, "No, no, no my dear. You are the traitor."

Eirlys was backhanded by Louis, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth where his ring had made contact with her flesh. She spit the blood to the floor and looked him in the eye, fire burning within.

"I may be a traitor, but you are a monster!" She laughed with a sneer. Griffith looked down at the floor knowing Eirlys's temper and also the temper of the King's. Her face went blank and she stood straighter, "and so we both shall burn in hell."

She was backhanded again, Louis clenching his jaw, ready to kill. He hit her again, then again harder, and then once more when she began laughing at him. She crumpled to the floor with the guards keeping their grip on her. Her teeth were stained with blood as she looked up at Louis with a mocking smile.

"Madru...ym...uffern!" She sneered, her smile turning into a hard and cold glare. She knew Louis had no clue of what she had said, it had only been a fluke that he knew the word traitor, "Philippe will be King."

Louis raised his hand again, gritting his teeth, but D'Artagnan rushed over and grabbed Louis wrist, keeping his hand from befalling her. Eirlys let the look drop from her face and spat out more blood to the floor. Her head bobbed slightly and her eyes fell to the floor, feeling tired. Louis looked over to Philippe and studied him carefully.

"I was told he was dead." He walked to him and moved around him, angry that it had not been true. D'Artagnan looked on, shocked that the King knew of this man.

"You knew there was a man of this resemblance?" He asked, looking from the King to Philippe.

"Of course he knew!" Eirlys gave a loud laugh and looked over at them. Griffith turned away, wanting to tell his sister to be quiet, to stop making things worse, but could not. Not while the King stood there.

Louis looked over at her, his eyes narrowed and his hands behind his back. He clicked his tongue once and then looked to D'Artagnan from the corner of his eyes. D'Artagnan moved towards Eirlys, wanting more of an answer from her.

"They are brothers!" She laughed again and slowly stood from the floor. She wiped the blood from her face and looked at Louis, "Twins! Gefell!"

"Twin?" D'Artagnan looked back at Louis shocked by the news. Louis gave a small nod and placed his hands on his hips, turning to look back at Philippe. Heels clicked from the hall to the room. Everyone's head turned to see the Queen run in, heading straight to Philippe. She quickly hugged him and then turned to Louis.

"Louis pleaze-" She began, but was stopped by the King.

"You were in on this too, mother!?" Louis pushed the Queen and she fell into D'Artagnan who caught her gracefully. She moved forward again, anger filling her stare.

"He iz your brother! I love you both!" She chided, looking to Philippe.

"You love has meant nothing to either of us!" Louis yelled back, pointing between him and Philippe.

"It has meant something to me." Philippe admitted, looking at the Queen. Louis quickly backhanded him, making him fall to the floor. Eirlys lurched forward against the guards that held her, trying to get to Philippe. D'Artagnan ran forward and grabbed hold of Louis.

"Your Majesty please. Spare the life of this man, your brother." He begged, his grip becoming tighter. Louis pushed him back, tears of anger in his eyes.

"You have no right to ask me this!" He screamed, his face becoming red. D'Artagnan gave an irritated sigh and dropped to one knee before him.

"For the whole of your life I have watched you, bled for you." D'Artagnan's teeth grit together and his face became hard, "Please, show mercy."

Louis stared down at D'Artagnan looking as though he was considering the proposal. Philippe locked eyes with Eirlys, a spark within them. Eirlys's eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do.

"Please, may I speak?" He stepped forward slightly. Louis removed his gaze from D'Artagnan and looked to his brother, "I beg you kill me. i hold no ill will against your actions and I pray that God reward you for it."

"Philippe..." Eirlys's voice was a whisper as all she could do was watch. Griffith looked to her, spotting the hopeless look on her face.

"But please. Please don't send me back to the prison where I have spent my entire life." Philippe asked, his words courageous. D'Artagnan stood from the ground and watched Louis. Louis nodded his head slowly and stared at Philippe.

"D'Artagnan...you will hunt down Porthos, Athos, and Aramis."

"No! You leave them alone!" Eirlys screamed out, trying to fight against the guards grip on her. Louis looked to Griffith, a command in his stare. Griffith moved forward and plunged his fist in her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath, eyes wide.

"When you find them D'Artagnan kill them or it will be your head." Louis turned and glared at Philippe, "As for you. Back to the prison you will go and into the mask you hate."

"Louis no-" The Queen moved forward, trying to beg Louis. Eirlys looked up from the ground,, struggling to breath still.

"WEAR IT UNTIL YOU LOVE IT!" Louis screamed, pointing a finger at Philippe, his face becoming red again. He took several deep breaths, calming himself, "And die in it."

D'Artagnan looked at Philippe and then at the Queen. She gave him the same look, neither going unnoticed by Eirlys. The Queen bgan to walk from the room and looked at her, the answer to her unspoken question in her eyes.

"Take him away!" Louis began to storm from the room, but stopped in front of Eirlys. He kneeled to look her in the eye and grabbed her hair hard. She let a small whimper leave her lips and stared back at him.

"To the prison you will follow, never to leave. You will serve the men..." He leaned closer to her ear, a smirk on his lips. He gave a scorning laugh, "...like the harlot your brother has made you into."

He pushed her away and stood up straight. He glared once more at her and stormed from the room. Eirlys looked to the floor and slowly her eyes fell on Griffith, Louis's words ringing in her head. Images flashed in her mind. Alizee, walking through the city, the men, the rain, the violation...

A lump formed in her throat and she shook her head, unbelieving of the memories. Griffith's eyes widened and he made to move to her.

"Stay away...from me" She snarled lowly. Her breathing became irregular and her hands clenched tightly, turning the knuckles a ghostly white. Her eyes teared and she bit her bottom lip, "I hate you...!"

The guards picked her up from the ground, carrying her down the hall and out of the castle toward the prison.


	21. Un Baiser Partagé

Magnifique = Magnificent

Ils ont dit que vous étiez assez, mais jamais céleste = They said you were pretty, but not heavenly

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{}-{~Un Baiser Partagé~}-{}

Philippe and Eirlys had been taken to the Bastille dungeons that were deep underground. Philippe had been placed back into the mask, a lock on the back of it, and thrown into a cell. Eirlys had cried out to him as she was taken deeper into the Bastille dungeon. She fought against the guards, screaming, flailing and digging her feet into the ground.

She now sat in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest. She laid her head on her knees, leaning her shoulder against the cold stone. Men walked by her cell, whistling and laughing. Several of them stood at the bars, staring at her like she was some sort of animal. She ignored them, not caring about anything, but Philippe and Aramis.

She remembered back at the waterway, the way he had looked at her when she was pulled from the boat. She had wanted to scream out to him her feelings, but had not. Now she would never get the chance to tell him. Never be able to listen to his voice, never be able to feel him against her skin, never be able to love him the way she wanted to.

_"Magnifique..." _The word was a whisper that caused her to look from the corner of her eyes. A man stood in the black and yellow uniform of the guards to the prison. He watched her carefully, a glitter of lust flashing through his eyes, "Ils ont dit que vous étiez assez, mais jamais céleste."

Eirlys looked away, not caring for the attention of the man. She leaned her head against the stone wall. Her eyes faced the other wall in front of her, staring numbly. He gave a small laugh and wrapped his hands through the bars of the cell.

"Ah, not one for talking I take it." His voice held humor to it. He clasped his hands together, bobbing them slightly, "That iz alright."

Eirlys's ear picked up on the sound of a key turning at the gate to the cell. The man stepped in, leaving the gate open. He tossed the keys away and moved towards her slowly. He tossed the hat from his head and kneeled down beside her. He gently moved several strand of hair from her face, his fingers tracing her jaw.

Eirlys tried shrugging his hand away, but he only smirked, finding her actions amusing. He stared at her a moment longer and then pushed her back against the wall. He kneeled between her legs, his hands holding her wrists above her head. He kissed her roughly several times and moved to her neck.

"Stop...! Please stop...!" She begged quietly as she tried to get away from him. The man ignored her pleas and continued his attack on her neck. A thought fell into her mind, "Kiss me properly then at least."

The man stopped and looked up at her, surprised of what she had said to him. Eirlys bit her bottom lip, not trying to act flirtatious, but curious if he would take the bait.

"Onze a harlot, alwayz a harlot." He laughed slightly and moved in on her. When his lips touched hers gently she lurched her head forward. The man fell backwards holding his forehead as Eirlys quickly stood and made for the gate. Arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her from running out the cell.

"That wazn't very nize." The man growled in her ear. He kissed her neck roughly again and then threw her to the ground. He straddled her waist and held her wrists in his hands again. Eirlys fought against him, growls of her own flowing from her lips. The man took both her wrists in one hand and tangled his other hand in her hair. He pulled roughly, cocking her head. He thrust his lips on hers and tugged on her hair when she tried to head-butt him once more.

"Help!" Eirlys screamed out when he removed his lips to kiss her shoulder. She felt his laugh against her skin and he lifted his head to stare down at her.

"Who do you think iz going to 'elp you?" He sneered and took his hand from her hair. He went to the bottom of the loose corset shirt she wore, sliding his fingers underneath it. He lifted it further and kissed her stomach several times. Eirlys closed her eyes tightly, trying to drown out the moment. Soft sobs slipped through her lips as the man moved down further to the rim of her pants.

"Who would care for a harlot?" He asked quietly, not expecting an answer. Eirlys turned her head away and looked at the wall across the cell, feeling as hopeless as the last time.

"She is no harlot and I care for her." The voice filled the cell and Eirlys's eyes snapped open. The man on top of her was quickly pushed aside and Eirlys was pulled away. Athos and Porthos hit the man several times, knocking him unconscious, "Are you alright?"

Eirlys looked back at Aramis who kneeled in front of her. He gently moved some hair from her and then his gloved hand rested on her cheek. She tried to speak, but no words formed. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, letting small cries out in his neck. He pulled her tighter against him and closed his eyes, relishing her safety.

"I remember...!" Eirlys cried out and pulled back from him, "I remember what happened the night of the storm."

"...you do?" He asked, gently. His hands found their way to her upper arms where they moved up and down gently rubbing. Eirlys shook her head violently, tears falling from her eyes.

"They raped me...and it was because of Griffith...!" She broke out in small sobs again and turned her face towards the ground. Aramis turned to look at Athos and Porthos. Both of them stood shocked and slightly angry.

"We have to go." Philippe's voice filtered into the cell from where he stood guard in the hall. Aramis helped Eirlys to her feet and they all moved from the cell. They ran down the hall to the stairs into the dungeon and quickly hid as the sound of boots filled the air.

"Hide...!" Athos's voice caught everyone off guard and quickly they scattered to each side of the stairs. Aramis pushed Eirlys against a stone pillar, covering her body with his own as he looked around it. Each of his gloved hands lay beside her head, his breathing steady.

Eirlys stared up at him, a tender smile playing at her lips. She placed a hand on his cheek and gently turned him to look at her. In a swift move her lips were upon his, her eyes closed gently. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped the other around his neck. His arms carefully wrapped around her lower back, pulling her into him.

"I have been wanting to do that for some years now..." She pulled away, a grin on her lips and blood rushing to her cheeks. She pushed several strands of hair behind her ears and bit her bottom lip. Aramis stared down at her, confused as to what just happened. The gears in his mind began to move again and his lips lifted in a smile. He gave a small laugh, still not believing the kiss she had given him was real.

"Zomeone iz coming...!" Porthos's voice ruined the moment as he moved beside the two, looking from the corner of the pillar.

D'Artagnan took one last step off the stairs and suddenly four swords were to his neck. Eirlys stood beside Aramis, quietly observing th ebow and quiver D'Artagnan carried on his shoulder.

"You cannot go that way." He spoke as he looked around at them all.

"He's lying." Athos's glare never moved from D'Artagnan. Porthos quickly ran up the stairs to see what D'Artagnan was talking about. D'artagnan looked to Eirlys and pulled out her sais from underneath his tunic.

"These are yours I am sure." He handed them to her a small smile on his lips. She took them graciously and placed them in the holsters she still wore. The bow moved from D'Artagnan's shoulder and he pulled the quiver with it, handing it to her also, "Griffith once told me of a remarkable young woman who he knew to be better with a bow than any man with a sword. I believe he spoke of you."

"Thank you." She took the bow, throwing it over her shoulder, and held the quiver in her hands. D'Artagnan looked to Philippe a sad look in his eyes.

"I would have gladly worn it myself to keep it from you." His voice held a grim note to it as Porthos ran back down the stairs.

"D'Artagnan iz right! The courtyard iz filling wiz zoldierz!" He proclaimed as he moved beside Aramis.

"I know another way out." D'Artagnan led them through the hall and then through a large wooden door the led into a corridor. They ran swiftly around the corner and to the end of the corridor. D'Artagnan placed a hand on the handle, ready to open it. Aramis stepped forward adn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If we go this way they will know you helped us." He lifted his hand and stood back from his friend. D'Artagnan gave a small nod and then looked around at them all, debating.

"It is already too late for that." He announced and opened the door. They ran into the night to be stopped by Louis and his musketeers on horses. Griffith rode beside Louis on his right and Lt. Andre on Louis's left.

"Fire!" Louis pointed at them and Griffith let a bullet fly, nearly hitting Porthos in the head.

"Back inside!" Eirlys cried out as they scurried behind the large door again. They quickly ran to the other end and around the corner. The soldiers of the prison were running straight for them so Athos, Aramis, D'Artagnan, and Porthos closed the door. Philippe and Eirlys pulled the barricade down, locking them out. Eirlys backed away from the door and took a quick look around the corner at the other door.

"We are trapped..." Her voice was a whisper, but it echoed off the stone walls. The men looked back at her, realizing the situation they were all in. Athos moved from the door first and walked to the opening of the long corridor where the other door sat at the end. He ripped his gun from his side and pointed it steadily, awaiting Louis. Porthos, D'Artagnan, Aramis, and Eirlys followed. D'Artagnan pushed Philippe back behind the corner when he stepped out to join them. The other men drew their guns, pointing them down the hall, and Eirlys readied her bow.

The door at the end of the corridor swung open and Griffith, Louis, and Lt Andre stepped through, the musketeers behind them. It took only a second before Louis pointed at them all, commanding the musketeers to charge.

"Spare their lives if you can." D'Artagnan's voice called from where he stood. The young musketeers ran forward, swords in hand, screaming. Eirlys as well as the others kept steady waiting for the right moment to shoot. In an instant they all went off, spiraling down the corridor at the musketeers...

* * *

Un Baiser Partagé = A Kiss Shared


	22. Un Secret Révélé

Un secret révélé = A secret revealed

cariad = love, beloved one, darling, ect.

votre fils? = your son?

**R&R Please & Thank You**

* * *

{}-{~Un secret révélé~}-{}

Several of the young musketeers suddenly fell from the shots, either wounded or dying. Each of them dropped their weapons. The men unsheathed their swords and Eirlys took the sais form her side. They quickly moved forward and began fighting off the musketeers as Louis watched, irked by the loosing battle he was fighting.

Eirlys stopped in the corridor when a musketeer appeared in front of her. She stared at him, her eyes narrowed, anticipating his next move. The musketeer lurched forward, sword straight out. She dodged to the right and swiftly dug her sais into his back, moving on to the next that appeared. She took hold of his sword and pulled him closer, taking her sai she drug it across his throat, slitting it.

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Aramis fighting diligently. A musketeer spotted him to and began running forward while Aramis's back was turned. Eirlys, out of instinct, threw a sai up in the air and spun, grabbing it when it came back down and sent it spiraling at the musketeer. It hit the man square in the chest and he fell to the ground, catching Aramis's attention. Aramis looked at the man and then to Eirlys who ran up.

"I am watching your back. Do not worry." She ripped the sai from the man, blood staining the silver, and gave Aramis a wink. They quickly seperated and began fighting again.

"Cowards! Twenty men run from four!?" Louis's voice screeched through the corridor. Lt. Andre dragged a musketeer back to a safe point by the King.

"The corridor nullifies our numbers and no one has the stomach to fight the captain." He looked up at the King, a look of frustration and fear in his eyes. He quickly moved away from the dead man and ran forward at Athos, beginning a duel. Lt. Andre was no match against Athos's temper and he was soon on the ground Athos's sword at his neck. D'Artagnan stopped him from delivering the final blow and suddenly a gun shot ran out.

"Philippe!" Eirlys ran to the other side of the corridor where Philippe was. Aramis and Porthos followed. She quickly took Philippe's arm and pulled him back down the corridor, rounding the corner for safety. The others joined them soon after, gasping and worn. Eirlys quickly placed her sais back in the holsters they had come from and looked over Philippe for any sign of a wound. When she found none she gave him a small smile and walked to Aramis.

Aramis stood, leaning against the wall with his face down and forehead pressed against it. Eirlys leaned beside him and looked up at the ceiling. Aramis turned around and leaned his back against the wall like Eirlys. She took his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"D'Artagnan!" Louis voice sounded from around the corner and down the corridor where he stood with his musketeers, "I am not angry with you! I knew you would lead me to them and so you have! Lay down your sword and I shall let you retire in peace!"

Eirlys opened her eyes and looked to D'Artagnan like the others did. D'Artagnan scanned them all, not knowing what to say.

"And I will also give your friends a swift execution-"

"NO!" Another voice roared from the corridor, bounding off the stone walls, "You said you would not harm her! You gave me your word!"

"Guards! Hold him back!" Louis voice sounded bored with the man who was trying to defend Eirlys. Eirlys looked down at the floor and then her eyes widened.

"Griffith...!" Eirlys made to move from Aramis's side, her instincts to protect her brother surfacing, but he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, her eyes sullen. He shook his head and pulled her back to him.

"D'Artagnan I will give your friends a swift execution, but only if you surrender NOW!!" Louis voice hollered. Each of the rebels looked to each other and then at D'Artagnan.

"Perhaps you should take his offer." Aramis's voice caught Eirlys by surprise, "We're dead anyway."

Her eyebrows knitted together at him and she shook her head slowly. Aramis avoided her gaze, unable to admit to her that he was giving up. Porthos nodded his head, several gasps coming from him.

"Aramiz iz right." He announced and looked over at Athos. It fell quiet, no one knowing what to do or say. Eirlys looked back up at Aramis and took his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Where has your faith gone, cariad...?" She asked quietly, her eyes grim and unbelieving. He just stared back down at her. He knew not what he could say to her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes tightly, relishing the feel of her pressed against his chest. Eirlys sighed deeply and wrapped her own arms around him.

Each of the others watched them. They had known the feelings each of them had had for the other and to see them just finally expressing it broke thier hearts.

"...please...bargain me to Louis for all your lives." Eirlys's eyes snapped open and she ripped herself from Aramis to stare at Philippe. She shook her head violently, her eyes wide and fear seeping from her pores.

"No! W-we will think of something else. A-anything else, but that." Eirlys stuttered, trying to convince Philippe, but more trying to convince herself. Philippe looked to her and shook his head.

"You have done the best you can. Please let me go." He spoke softly, knowing inside that Eirlys heart was breaking. Eirlys shook her head, mouth slightly agape as she tried to speak.

"NO! I cannot loose you again to him! I will not! I refuse to!" She burst, tears forming in her eyes. Aramis placed a hand on her back as the other stared. D'Artagnan looked at Eirlys, his eyes narrowed somewhat. His contemplated something inside his mind and then shook his head.

"No. I cannot either." He looked around at everyone who now stared at him. He shook his head again and then looked to Philippe, "Even if I could give up my King, I could never give up...my son."

"...votre fils?" Philippe took a step closer to the captain, confusion in his voice. D'Artagnan nodded.

"I loved your mother. I love her still." D'Artagnan gave a look around at the others and then back to Philippe his eyes went, "You are my son."

Eirlys gave a small smile, knowing that it was hard for D'Artagnan to tell his secret. She looked up at Aramis who stood completely shocked. She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I never knew you existed...and I never felt pride as a father," D'Artagnan gave a small laugh and smiled at Philippe, "until this moment."

A loud bang broke the moment and they all looked to the door beside them. Another loud bang sounded as the prison soldiers on the other side began trying to get inside. Eirlys jumped as another bang came and took hold of Aramis's arm. He looked down at her and kissed her head gently.

"...my faith is in you like it always has been." He spoke softly and moved away from her to stand in front of D'Artagnan. He took a quick look around the corner and down the corridor. Musketeers with rifles lined up, waiting for them.

"D'Artagnan...they are young musketeers. they have been weened on our legends." A plan was quickly forming inside Aramis's mind as he spoke, "They revere us. It is an advantage."

"Yes..." The fire inside of Porthos relit and his adrenaline began again, "Why don't we charge zem?"

"Aramis," Eirlys moved to Aramis and looked at D'Artagnan, "D'Artagnan trained them."

She questioned Aramis's plan, not completely sure if it would work. The musketeers were highly skilled and they out numbered them. Aramis never removed his eyes from D'Artagnan.

"She is right. I trained these men. They will fight to the death." D'Artagnan agreed with Eirlys it seemed and he looked from Aramis to Porthos, "But if we must die...if **we** must die, it'll be like this."

D'Artagnan moved forward and pointed his sword to the ground. Aramis and Porthos joined, laying the point of their swords besides his.

"You are all insane..." Eirlys sighed and shook her head, knowing that they were right. She walked forward and placed her hand on Aramis', having no sword of her own, "But you are right."

"One for all," Athos moved quickly to them, joining his sword with theirs. Philippe was the last, but was welcomed none the less. Athos looked around at them all, "all for one."

They separated and faced toward the opening into the corridor. Each of them were nervous and could feel each others panic. They took deep breaths, readying themselves for what ever may come.

"Heavenly Father, in my present need, help me to believe that You are aware of my anxiety and will do what is best for me." Eirlys swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled out her sais. Aramis looked down at her, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"No matter what happens tonight Eirlys," He moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Know that I will always care for you."

Eirlys gave a sad smile, nodding her head and they both stood straight again. They could hear the musketeers with files shift slightly down teh corridor. Everyone was all scared, but they stood together.

"Give me the strength to trust You and put the present and future in Your Hands." Eirlys sighed and then took a deep breath, "Grant this through Christ, our Lord...Amen..."

In an instant they all gave out a battle cry and ran down the corridor, heading straight for the musketeers. Passion burned within each one of them.

"Shoot." Louis commanded as he stared at his enemies. Griffith watched from where he stood, still held by the guards. He tried to move from them, but was pulled back and made to watch.

"Magnificent valor..." Lt. Andre's eyes were wide, admiration towards his heroes.

"Shoot them." Louis commanded again, his irritation heightening. He looked around at his musketeers and then turned to the man beside him, "FIRE!"

Shots rang out through the corridor, whirling towards the rebels. They each closed their eyes, afraid of being hit and crouched slightly as they kept running forward. More shots fired, the musketeers not looking where they were shoot, for fear of actually hitting their heroes. The shots missed each of them, hitting by their feet, tearing through the men's tunics, or whizzing by their heads.

Suddenly, Eirlys felt one hit her left arm and then another hit her right hip. A bullet grazed D'Artagnan's leg and another hit Athos in the calf. Aramis was grazed on his side and Porthos hit in his right shoulder. They kept running the best they could, none of them giving up with out a fight. Thick smoke filled the corridor from the rifles firing, clouding everyone's vision. The heroes were suddenly gone., the smoke covering them completely from view. The musketeers lowered their rifles, trying to see through the puffs of white.

Slowly, several dark figures started to appear...


	23. Daboch brawd, Gweiddi dialon

Da-boch brawd, Gweiddi dialon = Goodbye brother, Hello vengeance

Chwi lolyn = You fool

Mi...Mi s-serchu...ti = I...I love...you

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{}-{~Da-boch brawd, Gweiddi dialon~}-{}

The figures became clearer as the smoke lifted. The heroes walked forward, each of them either limping or trying to steady themselves. They stopped several feet away from the musketeers, their weapons still at the ready.

Lt. Andre pushed passed his musketeers and stared unbelievingly at them all. He slowly raised his sword in front of himself and then placed it over his heart. Admiration poured from him, seeing that there was no point in fighting with them any longer. The musketeers behind him did the same. They stood and placed their swords over their hearts, staring at their heroes.

D'Artagnan was the first to lay his sword down, the others following after. Eirlys put her sais back into the holsters and watched the musketeers closely. Griffith broke from the grip of the guards and pushed forward to stare at Eirlys. Her eyes caught Griffith's and she arched an eyebrow, a small sneer coming to her lips.

"Do not look so surprised." Her voice was harsh and she turned to look at Louis. His jaw was clenched and his eyes hard, watching them all. He suddenly stormed forward and looked at his musketeers and then back to them. He studied Philippe who stood in front of him carefully. Eirlys moved closer to Aramis, watching Louis. She knew he played unfairly and wanted to be able to stop him if anything happened.

Suddenly he ripped a dagger from his side and sprung at Philippe. D'Artagnan caught his arm and threw him back against the wall. He was there for no more then a second before he ran forward at Philippe again.

"No Philippe!" Eirlys cried out as she tried to run to him. Aramis dropped his sword and grabbed a hold on her, keeping her put. Louis dagger fell into the back of someone no one had expected to save Philippe. Eirlys's eyes widened and tears rushed to them, clouding her vision. She struggled against Aramis, shouting to the man the now slowly fell to the ground on his knees.

Philippe launched himself at Louis, tearing the dagger from the man's back with him. He got a hold of his throat and tried to strangle him. D'Artagnan pulled Philippe from Louis, reminding him that they were brothers.

"...brothers...?" Lt. Andre repeated, looking form one of the young men to the other. He turned back to the musketeers behind him and quickly ordered them from the corridor.

Eirlys took her chance and ripped herself from Aramis, running to the man who lay on the ground, a pool of blood forming. He coughed several times, his breathing hitched. She looked down at him and her hands hovered above his body, afraid to touch him.

"No, no, no...no God please no...!" She cried out as tears fell from her eyes. She looked back upon his face and leaned over, taking a cheek in her hands. She shook her head, more cries passing through her lips, "No...Griffith..."

Griffith stared up at her, his breathing struggled and harsh. He groaned out at the pain in his back and shut his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw. He opened his eyes again, knowing he was dying in her arms. He covered her hand that lay on his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you..." He started and gave a small groan, "and if I had known...that my intentions and actions would cause you so much pain...I would have gladly given my life to keep it from you."

"You idiot...! Why would you do something so stupid...! Chwi lolyn...!" Eirlys cried out. She did not mean for her words to sound mean, only to show him how much pain he was causing her now. Her anger fell and she laid her head on his chest by their hands, "Please, just do not go."

Athos moved to Eirlys and placed a hand on her back. He knew the pain of losing a loved one and wanted to help her, comfort her in any way he could. Eirlys lifted her head and looked down at Griffith. She moved her hand from his to hold it, squeezing it tightly. Griffith's other hand moved to a pocket on his pants. He pulled from it a piece of folded parchment.

"Take this..." His voice was strained and it was becoming harder for him to breathe. Eirlys took the parchment and stared down at it. She tossed it away from her and looked back to him, shaking her head.

"No...! You are going to be the one to explain everything to me...you, not some letter." She grit her teeth. She brushed away several strands of hair from his face. Griffith's eyes became heavy and he struggled to keep them open, "No...no, do not go. Not yet..."

"...Mi...Mi s-serchu...ti..." Griffith's voice was soft and his eyes drifted closed slowly. The hold on her hand fell limp. Eirlys shook her head slowly, her eyes widening. She tapped her hand against his cheek, trying to wake him as more tears fell.

"Griffith...no..." She whispered, tapping his cheek again, "No! Griffith, come back! Who is going to take care of me if you go!?"

The others walked over and circled around her. They stared down upon her, sorry and sad for her loss. Aramis kneeled down across from her and laid his hand on top of hers that still held Griffith's. Eirlys looked down upon Griffith's peaceful face, her own blank, her body feeling numb.

In a single night, her whole world had crashed around her. Her father had died, her mother had died, Philippe had been taken from her, and now Griffith was gone. She had no one left. She was alone in the world...

Eirlys felt a squeeze on her hand and slowly looked up at Aramis. He gave her a sympathetic gaze and waited for her to make the next move. She searched his eyes, thinking of revenge.

Carefully, she picked herself up off the ground and walked to where Louis sat on the ground, Lt. Andre's sword to his neck.

"He was a good man. An even better musketeer." Lt. Andre growled at Louis, pushing his sword further to his neck.

"Do not kill him. We have need of him yet." Eirlys walked up beside him and stared at Louis, his eyes glaring back at her.

"Of course you do. I am King." Louis snarled and tried to push the sword from his throat. Eirlys crossed her arms over her chest and clicked her tongue. She took a step forward and glared down at him.

"That can be quickly remedied, your highness." She snarled and let her arms fall from her chest, "You took Philippe from me years ago...and now you have taken my brother."

She moved to kneel in front of him and clutched her hand around his neck. Louis sputtered, trying to rip her hand away from his throat. Eirlys gave a low snarl and pushed his head against the stone wall behind him, "You are going to pay for all the sins you have thrust upon others."

She spotted a key dangling from his neck and quickly tore the necklace that held the key to Philippe's mask. She looked down at it for a moment and tossed it to D'Artagnan. He began removing the mask from Philippe, the others watching closely to see what Eirlys was about to do.

She glared at Louis once more and pushed his head harder into the wall before she moved to Philippe. She took the mask from him, her eyes dead and her blood boiling in her veins. She turned back to Louis and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh of her hurt.

"Da-boch brawd..." She walked forward slowly, the others following, knowing what she was planning, "Gweiddi dialon...!"

Shuffling filtered through the corridor with a loud bang following. The scraping of metal against stone rang out, bouncing off all the walls. Screams followed and then suddenly everything was quiet...


	24. Am Byth

Am Byth = For All Time

Domicile = Home

**Fore warning! The end of this chapter made me cry very badly.**

**So, if you have a sibling please be warned while reading.**

**R&R Please and Thank You!**

* * *

{}-{~Am Byth~}-{}

The door around the corner burst open, resounding through the corridor. The prison soldiers ran in, stopping suddenly. The King quickly rounded the corner to stand in front of then, catching them off guard. They bowed to him courteously.

"We have recaptured the prisoner!" Lt. Andre announced, dragging the man in the iron mask forward. Eirlys walked in front of them as Athos held the prisoner's other arm. None of them spoke, only held stern gazes.

"No, I'm not-" The prisoner began only to be elbowed in the throat by Eirlys. She growled at him and turned back from him to watch the soldiers. They stared at the prisoner curiously for a moment and then looked back to their King.

"Take him where his insanity cannot be heard. Let him be fed by a deaf mute, but feed him well." The King spoke carefully as he took a glance back at the prisoner. His voice was distant and cold like the King's always was. He nodded to the soldiers and then at Lieutenant Andre. Lieutenant Andre began dragging the man in the iron mask into the depths of the prison, his screams of protest following as they went. The captain of the soldiers gave another small bow, a hand over his heart, and looked behind the King at the rebels that stood there.

"And zem, my Lord?" He asked, curious about the others. The King turned to them and looked each over. Porthos gave a small smirk and Aramis wrapped his arm around Eirlys's waist. He gave her head a small kiss and Eirlys leaned her head against him. Athos gave a small nod while D'Artagnan smiled brightly and the King turned back. His expression had not changed in the least. It still held the stern posture it always would have in years to come.

"These are my royal counsel and truest friends." His voice lifted through the corridor and the captain bowed again, excusing himself. He closed the door and the King turned to look behind him at his 'royal counsel'.

Slowly, they each lowered themselves to their knees. Aramis leaned on Porthos and Eirlys for support since his side hurt immensely. They all placed a hand over their heart showing their pride towards their King. Philippe smiled, tears seeming to form in his eyes.

"Now what, Your Majesty?" Eirlys asked softly, hurt still evident in her voice. Philippe looked to her and then the floor.

"Does the sanctuary still have the old terrace of white willows and birches?" He looked up from the floor to see Eirlys nod her head, a tear falling down her cheek. He moved forward a bit, "Would you be against burying him there?"

"Yes..." She looked up at him, more tears forming at the thought of burying Griffith in their secret cove from when they were children. She stood from the floor and walked back down the corridor where Griffith's body still laid. Aramis followed as quick as he could and stood beside her. The others followed, staying back several feet so she could mourn.

Eirlys kneeled beside Griffith and brushed several strands of stray hair from his face. She gently closed his dull green eyes and kissed his forhead as sobs escaped her lips. She pulled him to her and held him, crying softly. She rocked his limp body back and forth with her, whispering in Welsh to his deaf ears. Aramis looked to the others, quietly asking how he could comfort her. None of them answered for they neither knew how to help.

She gently laid him back down, not before kissing his head again and telling him that she loved him, and wiped her tears from her cheeks. She moved to stand above him and took his wrists in her hands. Carefully she pulled him up and leaned his limp body against her back.

"Eirlys, what-" Aramis began to ask, but Philippe laid a hand on his shoulder. Eirlys got a hold of Griffith and carried him on her back. Aramis looked from her to Philippe for an explanation.

"It's a tradition. When a sibling dies the other carries them to their resting place." Philippe watched Eirlys struggle slightly, trying to get used to the new weight on her back that she now carried. She walked from the corridor and out into the breaking dawn of the peaceful morning. Aramis took one last glance at the others and limped as fast as he could to her. She stood out in the yard, staring at the calmly changing sky. Her eyes scanned it as though expecting something to be there.

"This was his favorite..." Her voice was rough from crying and she gave a small sad laugh. She looked to the ground and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Armais walked up next to her and watched her. The others followed, each of them looking to the other confused. He took a quick glance at them and then looked back upon Eirlys.

"What was his favorite?" He asked gently, not wanting to upset her more. She looked up at him and then to the sky.

"The sunrise...It was his favorite time of day like the sunset is mine." Her eyes scanned the sky and she took a deep breath, letting out all of her pain and frustration. D'Artagnan, Philippe, Porthos, and Athos walked to the right of the street. They departed towards the castle where Philippe was eagerly awaited by his mother and others. Eirlys knew she would see them again sooner rather then later and looked to her left, not worrying about their leaving without a goodbye.

Eirlys began walking away down the street of Versailles and stopped when she realized she was alone. When Aramis did not follow she looked back at him. He stood in his place, staring at the sky as she had.

"Are you not leaving?" Her voice seemed more chipper then it had been the last week as she stared at Aramis lovingly. Aramis's head snapped to her, not noticing she had walked away. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"To where?" He asked gently. He knew not what she spoke of. She was returning to the sanctuary, her home. He, though, had no where; no sanctuary, no home to call his own. Eirlys gave a small hearty laugh and smiled brightly at him.

"We are returning home Aramis!" She looked down at the ground and shook her head. Did he truly not know that the sanctuary was not only her home, but his too? It always had been his home and always would be his home.

Aramis, as if hearing her thoughts smiled. He limped forward and walked beside her. They approached the horses Aramis and the others had rode in on.

"Hydra! Bartholomew!" Eirlys smiled at the horse and walked to her. Hydra and Bartholomew gave a neigh in return and Aramis laughed. They arranged Griffith on the back of the Hydra, Eirlys climbing in front and Aramis struggling on top of Bartholomew. They began their way back to Chartres and the sanctuary. The ride was comfortable as it could be, each pertaining to silence. Aramis's thoughts were stuck on one word.

"Domicile..." He whispered as he watched the road in front of them lead to the sanctuary that sat up top the hill. Eirlys smiled tenderly at him and motioned Hydra closer to him. She placed a hand on his and kissed his cheek.

"Our home. It has an attractive ring to it, does it not?" She gave him a small smile, feeling her pain lift and her cheerfulness returning. Ever since she was young she was raised not to grieve unless she had too and she had.

"Eirlyz! Mazter Aramiz!" Violette and Valerian stood in the courtyard as they approached. Faith adn montague came swiftly to them,Faith giving out a small scream when she spotted Griffith's lifeless form. Aramis was quickly tended to in the dinning room as Eirlys brought Griffith to his room where she laid him on his bed. He laid there peacefully sleeping for forever more. She walked to the door and stopped. She looked back at him and smiled softly, remembering the poem he had told her when their mother had passed:

_'When I'm gone...release me...let me go…  
You must not tie yourself to me with tears.  
You can only guess how much you gave me in happiness…  
Grieve for me a while, if grieve you must,  
Then let your grief be comforted by trust…'_

"Chi mai gorffwys ar hyn o dro...byth a hefyd." She gave another smile, still feeling hurt, but knew he was happy where he was now. He was where no pain could reach him, where no sadness could strike him, where he could watchover her with her parents forever.

"Eirlyz come play!" Eirlys looked down the hall at Violette and Valerian, who stood grinning at her. She smiled at them both and shut the door, locking away her fret and sorrow within the room.

"Shall we go see Aramis first?" Eirlys walked to them and led them on down the hall. She stopped and glanced back at the door. Sounds filtered into the hall, sounds she knew well.

_"Come Eirlys! Let us play!" Griffith ran through the halls with Eirlys closely behind._

_"Stop running Griffith! You will get hurt!" Eirlys called ahead to him. Griffith took a look back and tripped falling to the ground and scrapping his knee. He began to cry and Eirlys kneeled beside him, "You fool. I warned you."_

_"It hurts!" Griffith cried, holding his knee. Eirlys pulled his hand away and took out a handkerchief she hand in the pocket of her dress. She dabbed his knee gently, "You will always be here for me won't you, Eirlys?"_

_"Of course I will Griffith. You are my younger brother and I love you too much." Eirlys smiled at him and helped him from the floor. She pulled him too her and hugged him tightly, "Who would take care of you if I left?"_

_"And who would take care of you if I left?" Griffith pulled back and grinned up at his elder sister. Eirlys looked down at him, a sort of sad look to her eyes._

_"I do not know..." Eirlys sopke softly and then laughed. She messed his hair and took off down the hallway._

_"No fair!" Griffith ran after her and out into the courtyard._

Eirlys's eyes filled with tears at the memory drifitng away from her. The younger children dissapeared as they ran through her and there in front of the door she envisoned Griffith.

"...Eirlys..." He stood facing her a soft smirk on his lips. His voice was rich and happy as he stared at her in his mucketeer unifrom. Slowly, he bowed to her. He stood straight again and turned away. He walked down the hallway gracefully, his boots echoing as though he were in the corridor again. He gave her another look and then dissapeard into a bright light.

"Eirlyz...?" Violette tugged on Eirlys's hand she held. SHe looked down the hallway where Eirlys's eyes seemed glued, "Waz iz it?"

"What?" Eirlys looked down at the girl, forgetting that she was there. She looked behind her and etehre was Valerian, giving her the same look.

"What were you staring at?" Violette asked again, tugging on her hand. Eirlys looked back down th hall and smiled softly.

"It was just someone dear to me telling me they were okay now." She looked back to the two and took Valerian's hand in her other, "Let us go."

The three walked away and out into the courtyard where Aramis sat on the edge of the fountain. Eirlys sat beside him, watching Violette and Valerian playing together. Aramis wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"He is alright now." His voice was soft and reassuring to her. Eirlys closed her eyes, a tear falling from them and nodded her head. She wrapped her own arms around him, careful of his wound.

"I know he is...He is safe forever now..."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**{}~{.....**END**.....}~{}**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
